


Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Crocknapped!

by ArendAlphaEagle



Series: Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendAlphaEagle/pseuds/ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: After Denzel Crocker learns about Phineas and Ferb and the slide they made for Trixie's bet, the mad teacher decides to kidnap the two stepbrothers because he believes they have fairies. When it's discovered that Phineas and Ferb have been abducted, their friends, Candace, Timmy and his friends, Trixie and even Perry go on a search.(Originally posted on FanFiction.Net at 01/06/17)





	1. Crocker's Discovery

In the attic of a somewhat dilapidated white house, sat a middle-aged, gray-skinned man with short black hair and ears on his neck, browsing on CrazeBook on his somewhat archaic computer. This man, Denzel Q. Crocker, was doing this in the attic since he still lived with his mother, even at age 53.

He was an eccentric man. He works as a teacher at Dimmsdale Elementary School, while simultaneously proving that fairies exist. One would say he's crazy, especially since he contorts himself in various ways when even mentioning fairies. During his free time (e.g. summer vacation), he invents various devices to hunt fairies with.

When triangle-headed fellows would find today the best day ever, Crocker would disagree, seeing what happened earlier that day.

Today, his street held a garage sale. For Crocker, this would be the opportunity to sell his busted and defect fairy hunting devices. With the money he would earn, he'd be able to buy parts, so he can build more devices (and maybe a tea set for his mother). However, the only customers he got were a pair he was sure weren't from Dimmsdale (a bespectacled British man and a woman with a reddish hairstyle like that of Bobby Fabulous from Love Händel, which his mother used to listen to). And the only reason they came to him in the first place was because they thought he sold stinking antiques. Because Crocker accidentally took a sign from his neighbor and got beat up for it. The pair eventually bought only a rusted pot.

Naturally, Crocker would be miffed at this. So, after dinner, Crocker would be browsing CrazeBook to see if they had new theories for the existence of fairies, or funny cat pictures. Both would boost his mood a bit, it didn't exactly matter.

When he opened the main page, he noticed that one of his students, the ever so popular Trixie Tang, just uploaded a slew of pictures.

"Miss Tang uploaded some photos?" Crocker remarked? "Egh, probably the same, boring pics of her showing off new clothes or something."

If Denzel wasn't forced- er, 'persuaded' by the Tangs' bodyguards, he would've unfriended her ages ago. He can't even unfriend her for just a minute, they would notice that, so usually, Crocker would scroll past these. However, he noticed that, while scrolling, these pictures aren't the usual selfies.

The first photo seemed strange already, as Trixie was hanging out... with Timmy. Crocker knew for a fact that Trixie didn't like Timmy.

"Miss Tang, hanging out with Turner?" Crocker questioned. "How strange... as if this were the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

But as Crocker investigated the photo even further, the more strange things he noticed.

"Wait, are Tang and Turner at a bar? In a WATER SLIDE? With RAINBOW water? And wait a minute, it looks like this is in Dimmsdale Mall?!"

This opted Crocker to read the description, which said: _'M_ _e and Timmy hanging out at the bar of this amazing slide!'_

That wasn't very descriptive in Crocker's opinion, so he decided to check out the other pictures, hoping if they had something better to say. So he checked the other pictures (while giving each of them a Like). Each of them were a selfie of Trixie at a different part of a slide, including a carrousel and a dance floor, which only intrigued Crocker even further. Then he reached the last photo of the batch, which was a selfie of Trixie, showing the slide as a whole. The description was very informative this time:

_'So I made a bet with two guys called Phineas and Ferb. They claim to build amazing things, and I didn't believe it. But as you can see, they actually can. Now I've to be nicer to unpopulars, but I don't really mind right now. I was very excited to take a trip on the Coolest Slide Ever when I took this pic, and I'm glad I did ;)'_

"Phineas and Ferb...?" Crocker questioned. "Are those Miss Tang's... FAIRY GODPARENTS?!"

Crocker dismissed that thought. It wouldn't make sense to make a bet with fairies, since they can just make things appear right away. He had to know who Phineas and Ferb are, though, so he searched up the names.

On his search, he came across a Dumblr blog, entitled 'The #1 Phineas and Ferb Fanblog!' Jackpot.

The blog consisted of earlier inventions Phineas and Ferb made, posted online by some kid named Irving, claiming to be the biggest Phineas and Ferb fan of the Tri-State Area. The blog also conveniently details Phineas and Ferb themselves, full names, photos and all.

"All these inventions are created by just two little brats?" Crocker questioned again. "That's impossible! But something that should be impossible, but is actually happening, clearly equals... FAIRY GODPARENTS! But wait, they're from the Tri-State Area? How did these two get in contact with Miss Tang?"

Then he noticed the top posts. One that links to Trixie's photos from earlier, another with Irving's own photos of the slide, and a third explaining that Phineas and Ferb are vacationing in Dimmsdale for a week.

"They're right here", Crocker realized. "They are right now in Dimmsdale. This is my chance! This here is an opportunity I must take. Phineas and Ferb should be the ticket, especially since, unlike Turner, they are totally unaware of me! First I'll be taking them, then I'll be taking their FAIRIES, and then I'll be taking the world! And then the world will finally know the wrath of Mr Crocker, as I have finally proven the existence of FAIRY GODPARENTS! GEH-HEHEHEHEH!"

Crocker cleared his throat, as he created a Dumblr account and followed the blog. "Hopefully Mother hasn't noticed the noise I've been making."


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning has arrived at the house the Flynn-Fletchers have rented. The alarm clock sounded 7:00 am, waking up Phineas. The triangle-headed boy stood up, as did the rest of the kids in the shared bedroom.

"Our first morning in Dimmsdale", Phineas exclaimed. "And I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Wow, that is quite early", Baljeet replied.

"Oh great, he's got another bustable plan already", Candace muttered as she got up.

As the seven kids got up and clothed themselves, they heard Linda call from downstairs: "Kids, breakfast!" This prompted them to run downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

As the kids are eating cereal, Linda announced: "Dad and I are gonna try finding more antiques again today, so we'll be gone for a while, again."

"Oh! Am I in charge?" Candace asked excitedly.

Linda sighed. "Yes, Candace, you're in charge", she said. "However, there's more kids you need to take care of now, so you have to be _absolutely sure_ nothing happens to them, alright?"

"Sure, no biggie", Candace said. "Four more kids, that's no big deal. I can handle this. Yesterday's proven that. Probably."

"Alright then", Linda said. "We'll be leaving in 30 minutes."

"So soon already?" Phineas asked.

"Of course", Lawrence said. "We got an entire day now. But don't worry, we'll be back at three o'clock."

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil in the morning!_

Back in Danville, an evil scientist by the name of Heinz Doofenshmirtz woke up around the same time as Phineas and company. However, since Danville is in a different timezone, Heinz still woke up a few hours later. It seems he had a _terrible_ night trying to sleep, despite arriving very tired at his own home.

But for some reason, he couldn't sleep when he got in his own bed, despite still being tired and very much wanting to sleep.

And when he finally got to sleep, it was already 6:00 am.

He only woke up because Norm activated a pair of cymbals that were attached to a Super-Alarm-Clock-For-Desperate-Measures-Inator.

"WAKEY-WAKEY, STRAWBERRY CAKEY", the robot said cheerfully, as he showed his creator a saucer with a piece of strawberry cake on it.

The loud noises frightened the heck out of Doofenshmirtz. Groggily, he complained: "Norm, could you keep it down with the noise? I'm trying to sleep!"

"BUT SIR", Norm responded, "IT'S ALREADY 9 AM".

Heinz sighed. "I think it's because I couldn't sleep, why I still need some more rest"

"WEREN'T YOU EXTREMELY TIRED WHEN YOU GOT BACK?"

"I know", Doofenshmirtz responded. "But still, I was unable to sleep, yet I was still tired at the same time. And you know, being tired yet being unable to sleep is the worst feeling in the world. Well, besides being sick, of course."

"DID YOU TRY ANY METHODS TO GET YOU SLEEPY?", Norm asked

"Of course, you heap of scrap!", Doof retorted. A flashback ensues as he continued: "I first tried simple methods, like counting sheep, drinking warm milk with honey, and inhaling a sleep pill. But I lost count at the sheep, I couldn't see anything when preparing the milk, spilling the entire jug, and it turns out the only pills I had here are aspirins, and these things." Doofenshmirtz held up a different box of pills, obviously not meant for sleep. "I dunno why I still have them. They seem more usable for Charlene, but oh well."

"DIDN'T YOU BUY THESE FOR VANESSA, BEING THE OVERPROTECTIVE DAD YOU ARE?", Norm said.

"Would you kindly shut up?" Doofenshmirtz said with annoyance.

He continued (as the flashback resumes): "Anyway, seeing these methods didn't work, I tried EXTREME measures! I searched for my Slumber-inator to get me catching some Z's. I zapped myself with it, and it worked! I felt the sleep coming! So I quickly went back to bed, but before you know it, I tripped over a wrench, accidentally activating the Insomnia-inator, which, of course, hit me. Not only was the Slumber-inator's effect _nullified_ , but I was also kept awake for four more hours. As you might expect, I yelled 'CURSE YOU, WRENCH!' while shaking my fist."

Heinz sighed again as the flashback ends: "And now I'm more tired than ever!"

"AW SIR", Norm said. "I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'LL BE CHIPPER AGAIN WITH SOME STRAWBERRY CAKEY"

"Norm, how many times do I have to say: cake is NOT for breakfast?!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Flynn-Fletcher parents departed. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella waved them off.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Phineas said, as the car drove away.

"So, Phineas, what'cha gonna do", Isabella said.

"I have an amazing idea for what we could do", the redhead said. "However, I'd like to have Timmy and his friends to be here too, 'cause I think they'll absolutely love it! Isabella, could you invite them over? You know their addresses, right?"

Isabella looked up where Timmy, AJ, Chester and Chloe lived, then said: "Consider it done", as she left off immediately.

"And Candace", Phineas asked, "could you invite Trixie and Veronica over? I'm not sure if they'll love my idea, but I think it'd be cool if they joined in too."

Candace sighed, as she picked up her phone. "Alright, but mark my words, if your idea if weird and abnormal (like everything you do), you're busted."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the backyard was crowded. Timmy, AJ, Chester, Isabella, Baljeet, Chloe, Irving and Buford sat down on the grass while Trixie, Veronica and Candace leaned down against a tree or wall. Phineas and Ferb stood in front of them.

"So, I sorta got this idea yesterday", Phineas began. "I'm certain that a good lot of you like comic books."

Most of the kids agreed vocally. Trixie didn't seem to pay much attention, while Veronica looked down awkwardly, since she and her BFF had a secret comic book obsession.

"Well, what if we made a device... that allowed us to _travel in comic book adventures_?"

Most of the crowd cheered. Timmy was especially ecstatic. While he could already travel through comic books thanks to his fairy godparents, Phineas and Ferb allowed him to actually do that with his friends. This has usually been limited to Chloe because they shared their godparents, and they had to keep it a secret.

"Now, we are aware that some people don't like comics", Phineas said, tilting his head to Trixie. "But I think it'd be cool if they at least tried this out with us, right Trixie?"

Trixie bolted up. "Um, what?" she asked. "Sorry, I was... dozing off, I guess."

Phineas repeated: "I said, I think it'd be cool if you and Veronica would travel in the comic book world along with us. I know you guys don't like comics that much, but Candace joined on some adventures she didn't like, as did Baljeet. So, would you?"

"Uh, sure, whatever", Trixie responded.

In reality, she was actually ecstatic. She secretly loved comic books and was really excited to experience Crimson Chin or Skull Squisher adventures as if she were really there. And to prevent the secret to be uncovered, she can just pretend to not like it when 'trying out'.

"Wait, are those bags under your eyes", Phineas asked suddenly, startling Trixie a bit.

"Oh, um, yeah, I had a weird dream last night", Trixie admitted. "After waking up afterwards, I couldn't really sleep as much. I _tried_ to hide it with make-up..."

"Well, you did a good job", Phineas said. "I actually only noticed it when you said you dozed off."

"Hey, can we know what's that dream all about", Buford asked, hoping it was something embarrassing.

"NO", Trixie yelled. "Uh, I mean, umm... where's Perry?"

A familiar platypus chatter could be heard in response.

"Oh, there you are, Perry", Phineas said, looking next to his feet. He turned back and said: "Anyway, we're clear on this? Any objections?"

"Yeah, as much as I like it, this sounds really bustable", Candace said.

"...Alright, no serious objections", Phineas said (Candace groaned at this). "Let's order the required parts!"

* * *

Despite what he said to Norm earlier, Doofenshmirtz still accepted the piece of cake he received. With a tired look, he ate the cake, with his head resting on his left hand and his left elbow resting on the table. Doof hadn't bothered to change from his pajamas yet.

As he was halfway through, the phone rang. Luckily, it was within Heinz's reach, so he picked it up.

"Hello", Doof said through the phone. "Oh, hi Charlene. What do you want?" He paused. "I'm getting custody over Vanessa earlier? Why's that?" Another pause. "Your cooking class is expecting more work from you now your cooking partner's on vacation, especially since it's going to be a feast week? Well, I've heard lousier reasons. When am I expected to take care of her?" He paused again. "TODAY? Couldn't you have told me this earlier or something?" Yet another pause. "You know, your cooking class is probably not the best around if they just tell you these things last-minute." He paused yet again. "Yeah, I get it. Love you, bye." He hung up.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Norm asked.

"Just my ex-wife", Doof said. "We're getting custody over Vanessa earlier. Charlene's gonna be too busy with her class to take care of her, so I'm expected to chime in. We're expecting Vanessa to be here around 1:00 PM."

Heinz sighed, then he said: "You know, Norm, I would still like to do an evil scheme for today, but I don't feel like starting one from scratch, you know what I mean? What should I do in a dilemma like this?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY INATORS LYING AROUND ONLY FINISHED HALFWAY", the robot asked. "YOU KNOW, LIKE THAT PIECE OF STRAWBERRY CAKE?"

"Halfway, huh", Doofenshmirtz pondered. "You know, there's this one time I hadn't finished this Inator. It was right before Vanessa's birthday. It's probably collecting dust right now, between all the failed Inators I still have."

Heinz went to his bedroom, and then immediately came out in his regular clothes. "You know what", he said, "I'm gonna look for it and finish it before lunch. That is to say, within two and a half hours. Thanks, Norm!"

"DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE GETTING SOME MORE FATHER-SON BONDING TIME?" Norm asked.

"What? No!" Doof said. "Go back to your closet!"


	3. Preparations

Similarly to Doofenshmirtz, Crocker didn't sleep through the night either. Unlike Doof, however, he didn't _want_ to sleep. He had been busy scheming instead and fought off any drowsiness he was getting.

And at 8:00 am, he got a scheme ready that he believed was foolproof.

Actually, he had conceived a plan at 4:00 am already, but he spent the next four hours building devices, studying alchemy and make the occasional revisions in his scheme.

"EH-HEH-HEH", he cackled, "I got it! Soon enough, Phineas and Ferb's FAIRIES will be mine!"

Because of the noise Denzel is making, his mother, Dolores-Day Crocker, climbed upstairs.

"Denzel, is everything alright?" she asked.

"More than alright, Mother", Denzel replied positively. "I've spent the entire night plotting, coming up with a master plan to finally catch FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker spasmed at the utterance of the last few words, as per usual.

"Fairies, again", Mrs. Crocker sighed. "Denzel, dear, you got to let it go. There's no such thing as fairies."

"NEVER", Denzel yelled back. "I'll show you all about their existence, but in order to do that, I got to stay focused!"

"What are you planning to do, anyway", his mother asked.

"I'm going to abduct prime suspects that may own FAIRY GODPARENTS", Crocker said. "And this time... it is NOT Turner."

Mrs. Crocker gasped. Denzel's main target had always been Timmy. It had also been Chloe sometimes, but never without Timmy.

"Rather", Crocker continued, "it is a twin set of temporary visitors by the names of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, who have built amazing devices such as rollercoasters, backyard beach parties that break the laws of physics, devices that split and merge people, devices that liquefy and solidify objects, an exact copy of a British gulch, and hundreds of other things that should be IMPOSSIBLE to build for kids their age. It has 'FAIRY GODPARENTS' written all over it!"

Dolores-Day Crocker was staring at her son in disbelief.

"...I got most of these from a blog made by their supposed number one fan, a kid named 'Irving DuBois' or something", Crocker explained. "Here's some pictures." Denzel showed his mother some of the photos from his source on the computer.

Mrs. Crocker narrowed her eyes as she stared at the pictures. "What if they are photoshopped", she asked.

"Well, their most recent work has been recorded as selfies from Miss Tang", Crocker answered.

"Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in Dimmsdale", Mrs Crocker asked. "Then this must be credible! I'm glad we have such talented boys to roam around our town."

"'Talented'", Crocker spat. "Mother, children their age CAN'T make any of this possible. This must be the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS."

He turned off his computer. "Anyway", he continued, "if my suspicions are correct, then I have to be careful when abducting them. Too many people know where I live, and Phineas and Ferb have at the very least an association with Miss Tang, and possibly Turner and his friends, whom I teach to. So the first step is finding a bunker no one is aware of and moving my FAIRY devices to that location. Fortunately, I know exactly where I should hide..."

"Oh, you're going to move", Mrs. Crocker said. "I can't wait to tell my neighbors! But I'll miss you too..."

Crocker groaned. "You don't have to, Mother", he said, "for it seems that I have to take you with me, because my new location has to be an absolute secret."

* * *

"AJ, Baljeet, I'd like you to review these blueprints I made", Phineas said, as he handed the two gifted children some blueprints.

"How'd you get them done so quickly?" AJ asked. "You only proposed the idea for such a device only minutes ago."

"Oh, that is because Phineas had this idea literally as he woke up", Baljeet explained. "He started sketching them right after breakfast, and he seemed very excited about it."

"I sure am excited about it", Phineas said. "So, what do you guys think?"

AJ looked over the blueprints he and Baljeet were given. "Impressive", he said. "If my calculations are correct, this should be possible. At the very least, it should work in theory."

"Thanks, AJ", Phineas responded.

"However, the materials you need are quite expensive, as they are rare and all", AJ added. "I doubt you have enough money for this."

"Relax, AJ, of course we have enough money", Phineas reassured AJ. "Otherwise, most of our other summer projects shouldn't even have been made possible."

"That's good, but where do you get so much money at all", AJ asked.

"We just save a lot of money throughout the year", Phineas answered simply. "Oh, and we may still get royalties for our big hit song we did a while back. And-"

Phineas was interrupted by the honking of a delivery car. "Oh, those must be our materials."

"You ordered it already?!" AJ asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's fast delivery", Phineas said, as he walked to the deliveryman.

The deliveryman said: "'Kay, I need a signature, and payment."

Phineas took the clipboard the man was holding and placed his signature on the form. As he was about to write a check, however, Trixie intervened: "Allow _me_ to pay for you." She took the paper Phineas was holding and finished the check herself.

"That's very nice of you, Trixie, but Ferb and I can pay this ourselves", Phineas said.

"I don't want you guys in any sort of legal trouble, so I'm not taking any risks", Trixie said, as she gave the check to the deliveryman. "My family's rich. Daddy shouldn't have any trouble paying for this."

The deliveryman examined the check before he recognized the signature on the check, and then the girl who wrote the check. "Wait, you're the daughter of Mr and Mrs Tang", the man said. "Aren't you a little popular to hang out with these middle-class kids?" He quickly turned to Phineas and added: "No offense, kid."

"Why yes, yes I am", Trixie said. "It's due to a bet I lost."

"And none taken", Phineas said. "Although I rather expected you to ask if I were a little young to order any of this, sir."

"Oh yeah, you seem to be a little young for that", the man said. After a pause, he then said: "Well, have a nice day", as he hopped back in his truck and drove away.

"Seems that no one really cares about age when delivery's involved", Phineas said. He then looked around, asking, "Hey, where's Perry now?"

* * *

Perry was hiding in a treetop in the backyard. According to Carl's note, another entrance to an OWCA lair should be here. He climbed on the branches, looking for any clues. He climbed high, and he climbed low, but he eventually found it as he stepped with his webbed feet on something papery.

He looked and saw it was one of those sticky notes Major Monogram's other agents placed all over Dimmsdale. It said 'OWCA Entrance' with an arrow pointing left, leading to a hole in the trunk.

Perry swung down, took the sticky note and entered the hole, which in fact turned out to be an elevator. As he was being taken down, Perry took a glance at the sticky note in his left hand. It surprised him that there was still no one that noticed any of the sticky notes. Well, maybe someone did, but the one Perry held must've been hanging in that tree for at least a day or two, as was indicated by the dirt and the small tears.

Perhaps the citizens of Dimmsdale indeed lived up to the name of their town.

* * *

After his elevator trip, Perry found himself in the platinum white room he was so familiar to. As he was walking to the red chair placed in front of the screen, his boss appeared on said screen, saying: "It appears you've been using one of the elevator entrances of the house your owners rented. A classic entrance indeed."

As Perry seated down, patiently waiting for his mission, Monogram continued: "Anyway, we need you to go back to Danville and check on Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It appears he's digging through his failed and underutilized inators to get an inator he left unfinished, and... well, finish it, I suppose. Unfortunately, our reports couldn't find out what it's supposed to do, aside from collecting dust, that is, which I'm pretty sure is just because it hasn't been used for a while. So, anyway, find out what it does and put a stop to it. Good luck, Agent P."

As Perry went to a platypus-inspired hovercar and flew out of his lair heading east, Carl spoke off-camera to Major Monogram: "Sir, I've been thinking..."

"Carl, you're not getting paid, if that's what you were asking for", Monogram said bluntly.

"Erm, no", the intern said. "I was actually thinking, what if something happened that forced Agent P to return to Dimmsdale? I mean, that would be quite a time waster, wouldn't it?"

"I'd say that would be quite a contrivance, and probably not even a good one", Monogram said. "Something else you've got to say?"

"Uh, yeah, I've also been thinking, what if Doofenshmirtz's inator was intended to collect dust", Carl pondered. "As in, it's a Dust-Collect-Inator?"

"Now that would be just plain stupid", Monogram concluded.


	4. Crocker's Hiding Place

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Dimmsdale, a black van labeled 'UNSUSPECTING VAN' was stopping at a small cottage behind a cave. Denzel Crocker looked out of the car window, and then, as the coast seemed clear, stepped out while carrying alchemic tools and ingredients, while his mother quickly followed with a few fairy-hunting devices.

"Now, Mother", Crocker began, "what you're witnessing here is a little project of mine that I've been working on a little while back. It's never been legally registered anywhere, so it technically shouldn't even exist, making this the perfect hiding place! I never got to use it before, because I built it specifically for situations where I don't need anyone snooping around. Also, because it's too far away and my regular Crocker Cave would've sufficed just fine before."

His mother didn't seem all too impressed. "How long have you been working on this 'project', Denzel?"

"Oh, ever since miss Carmichael moved in," Crocker said. "It's funded on a huge stock tip she gave me!"

"You're saying that we could've been filthy rich, but you spent it all on a crummy old cottage instead", Dolores asked.

"Don't worry, Mother", Crocker continued nonchalantly. "This cottage may not seem much, but it is in fact more than meets the eye!"

"Does it transform into a giant mech robot or something", his mother questioned warily.

"Actually, no", Denzel said. "You'll see."

The two went inside. The cottage seemed to exist of just a single room, which only seemed to include a wardrobe and a rug.

"First, we remove the rug", Crocker said as he moved the rug with his left foot., as his hands were still full. "Then, we press the slightly loose plank", he continued, as he stepped on the plank. The plank was actually a button that seemed to so something with the wardrobe. Crocker shoved the rug back to his place with his foot. "Now, we step into the wardrobe."

Crocker and his mother stepped into the wardrobe, which has turned into an elevator. "Now we press this button, so we will end up below floor level", Crocker continued, as he pressed a button labeled B3F, while struggling holding his tools without dropping. The push on the button causes the elevator to drop down to the desired floor. As the doors opened, the Crockers were met with... an ordinary living room.

"Ooh, cozy", Mrs Crocker complimented.

"That's the intended purpose of our current location: the Crocker Bunker", her son said, as he placed his tools on a safe spot. "Here, we can just relax and watch TV. There's a few more rooms I'd like to show you."

After his mother placed the fairy devices next to the alchemic tools, Denzel led her to one room, which had a dining table, a kitchen stove and a refrigerator. "This, is obviously the dining room", Crocker said. "Nothing special, here we just eat our grub."

Then he led her to a basement. A dimly lit one. "This room, originally designed for meetings, is where we will keep our abductees. Very important!"

Finally, Crocker led her mother to another basement, filled with crates. "And this is the storage room, where we store food in case of an apocalypse", Crocker said. "Our primary source of food is practically here."

"In those crates?" Mrs Crocker asked her son. "What's in it anyway?"

"What do you think, Mother", Denzel responds. "A year's supply of CANNED SHRIMP PUFFS!"

His mother looked awkwardly at Denzel.

Crocker went to a neutral expression and sighed: "...There's ingredients for chicken casserole in the fridge."

"Sweet", his mother exclaimed. "I'll be cooking right away!"

"Not so fast, Mother", Denzel interrupted. "We aren't quite done yet with our little tour."

"But we went through every room of our Crocker Bunker", Mrs Crocker said.

"True", Denzel said, "but the Crocker Bunker has one more secret, and the most important one of all! First, we go back to the living room."

Crocker and his mother returned to the living room. "Okay, so what next", his mother asked.

"We simply move the TV to the right", Crocker said, as he did exactly as he instructed. "And then we push this button hidden on this coffee table." Crocker approached the coffee table and pushed a well-hidden button on the leg. In response, an opening appeared on the location the TV was originally placed in front of.

"Grab those fairy devices, Mother, and those alchemic tools too", Crocker said. "Our next stop is their destination."

Dolores Crocker did what his son asked and both went into the opening. It seemed to be yet another elevator. Crocker then pushed a button labeled B10F, and the elevator dropped to this floor level.

As the elevator doors opened at its destination, the two Crockers now stood in the midst of a huge laboratory, possibly taking up four floors in height, scattered with various devices having various fairy-related purposes, tacked-on crackpot theories about fairies, and a blackboard on wheels, with the word 'SUSPECTS' written on it, and taped with photos of Crocker's students. Some of these photos, like Trixie's or Francis's, were marked with an X, others with a question mark, and specifically Timmy and Chloe with red circles surrounding the photos. Crocker actually went to the moveable blackboard and taped a photo of Phineas and Ferb on it, and then encircled it with a red crayon, before going back to his mother.

"I see you're surprised, Mother", Crocker noted. "You must be wondering where we are now?"

"...Is this still the Crocker Bunker?" Dolores asked.

"Not really", Denzel smirked. "Mother, I bid you welcome... TO THE CROCKER CAVE _TWO_!"

"...Two?" Mrs Crocker asked.

"Yes. Two", Crocker confirmed. "It's a new version of the Crocker Cave. The Crocker Cave Two is twice as big, three times more compressed, four times more soundproofed, five times more resourceful, and has free wi-fi internet, that can even be accessed within the Crocker Bunker above! This is the perfect place to not only continue building devices to capture FAIRY GODPARENTS, but to also monitor my suspects via hidden cameras, and to perfect THIS!"

Crocker then pushed a button, causing a rather frigid glass case to erect from the floor. Said glass case contains a brick of iron.

As Crocker gazed over the case, he lectured: "When I have perfected this alchemic formula made by my ancestor Alden Bitteroot, I'll be able to keep Phineas and Ferb captured without the fear of their FAIRIES freeing them, and poofing them away before I can capture THEM first."

"That's just a brick of iron", Dolores pointed out.

"It is, right now", Denzel said. "This particular brick I've stored away in the Crocker Cave Two in case I wanted to create the formula again. Admittedly, I've completely forgotten about it until I rediscovered Alden's notes on the formula when I was plotting last night. But I think it's time for me to perform the next step in my scheme to get FAIRY GODPARENTS: perfect the formula and re-introduce the world of fairies to a long-forgotten weakness that has faded away in history, much stronger and potent than butterfly nets... _Cold Iron_."

"You already have a brick of cold iron right there", Dolores pointed out.

"Not LITERAL cold iron, you old bat", Denzel yelled back. "Cold Iron, with Capital C and Capital I, a metal that supposedly remains cold, even after putting it in hot fire. It's been said to ward off fairy magic."

"But why do you need this Cold Iron now, Denzel", his mother asked.

"To make sure my prisoners won't escape", Crocker responded. "If my suspicions are confirmed (and they most presumably will be), their FAIRIES can easily free them if I use regular iron chains. And if I use a simple butterfly net, Phineas and Ferb can just free themselves in some way. I have to make sure that they're incapable of breaking loose and leaving this place, and this formula should be the ticket."

Denzel Crocker gave his mother a tablet and announced: "Mother, I'll be quite busy for a while, so in the meantime, I ask you to look through this blog and search for any clue about what Phineas and Ferb like, which I can use as luring material."

"Luring material?" Dolores inquired.

Crocker responded: "Yes, you think I'm going to just snag them while their friends can just see me immediately, and can have a good look to where my van will be headed? That sort of stuff can ruin my entire plan! NOW BEGONE!"

Dolores picked up the tablet her son presented to her, and went into the elevator. After pressing the button to B3F, she could hear her son yelling "FAIRIES!" right before the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the Cold Iron plot device isn't too farfetched. It may be a bit weird to give the fairies a sudden new weakness, but hey, Cold Iron was a thing used in belief to ward off fairies and witches in the Middle Ages (and I gotta thank Pokémon for knowing that now).
> 
> Although, from what I read, Cold Iron may include swords and other metal weapons, which I'm pretty sure fairies have interacted with before... um... let's just say that they're not made of the same thing for this fanfic series right now.
> 
> OK, see you next time!


	5. Preying on the Boys

Not one and a half hour later, and Denzel Crocker came out of the elevator behind the TV, screaming in euphoria: "MOTHER! MOTHER, COME HERE!"

Dolores-Day Crocker, who sat on the couch with the tablet, looked at her son and asked: "What is it, dear?"

"The Cold Iron" Crocker exclaimed. "It's done! Let me show you!"

Mrs. Crocker followed her son from Crocker Bunker to Crocker Cave Two, stopping in front of the glass case again. There was still a block of iron, but a bit smaller. Denzel also somehow managed to make eight chained handcuffs out of it, which is also apparent by the sight of some molds and a furnace. Denzel picked up the remaining iron block.

"Here, Mother", Crocker said. "Feel how _cold_ it is!"

Dolores touched the metal block. The iron felt chilling, as can be read on her face.

Mrs. Crocker gave the block back to her son, as she rubbed her hands to gain warmth. "That's as cold as ice", she said. "Maybe even colder."

"Good", Crocker said. "Now watch this." He then put the block in a heat-resistant metal case, which he picked up with a set of tongs and held above the fire in the furnace for about a minute, before moving it away from the fire.

"Now feel how cold it still is", he said. "Don't touch the metal case, though; unless you want to burn your fingers off!"

Dolores-Day was a bit hesitant, afraid that the block of iron would also burn her fingers. She slowly went with her finger to the block, waiting a few seconds before firmly closing her eyes and touching the iron block...

...which, to her surprise, still felt as cold as before.

"It's still cold", she said. "It's magic!"

"Alchemy", Crocker corrected. "Although, Alden Bitteroot apparently did study magic."

Crocker dismissed the thought. "Anyway, I made several handcuffs from the Cold Iron, as you can see. I'm ready to go!"

Then his happy face turned somewhat more serious. "That is", he continued, "if I have the right luring material. Mother, have you found anything about that?"

Dolores shifted her eyes: "Well, I did find what the two boys are interested in, but no exact 'lures', so to speak."

"Just tell me what you found", Crocker yelled impatiently.

Dolores jumped at the sudden reaction, but continued: "I-I've found out that Phineas and Ferb are very interested in science! And also their mom's cooking. Isn't that sweet, Denzel?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SWEETNESS", Crocker roared. He calmed down immediately after and told firmly: "I'm more interested why these aren't exact lures!"

"Well, the latter seems real personal stuff, impossible to replicate", Mrs. Crocker responded. "And science... well, that's just a term..."

"You have a good point about the cooking, but I can think of a few good things as a lure based on science", Denzel interrupted. "I'll be back in a second!"

Denzel ran to a corner of the Crocker Cave Two, where he built a wooden sign using nails and a hammer (while accidentally injuring himself frequently). He then ran to another corner, where he picked up a bucket of paint and a brush, writing something on the sign. After that, he ran back to his mother, who now could clearly read 'SCiEnCE MUSeUM →' on the sign.

"I'll just set this sign somewhere near their home, and when they go for a walk, they'll swarm to my trap like moths to a flame", Crocker explained.

"Denzel, dear, I don't think Dimmsdale's science museum is near their home", Dolores said.

"Not that they know", Crocker said. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be going. And I'll be back with two stepbrothers with FAIRY GODPARENTS! EH-HEH-HEH-HEH!"

Denzel continued cackling while heading for the elevator with the sign in his hands. Before he went up, however, he suddenly stopped laughing, and peered his head out the opening, saying: "You should wait in the Crocker Bunker with those handcuffs, Mother."

* * *

Meanwhile (after a Building Montage), Phineas put the finishing touch on their machine. It had a scanner-like tray where the comic is supposed to be laid down, and a laser gun-like appendage that is supposed to create a portal that would be the entrance to the comic world, based on the data that was scanned from the tray.

He backed away from the project and proudly presented: "Ladies, gentlemen, and Buford... I present to you, the TeleComicPorter 4999!"

Their friends applauded at the reveal (sans Trixie and Veronica, who pretended to not care, and Buford, who had his arms crossed, feeling proud of the distinction Phineas just made). After the applause, Baljeet asked: "Why 4999, though, instead of just 5000?"

"Dude, don't you know how _cliché_ adding '5000' to everything is nowadays?" Chester replied.

"Who cares about numbers anyway", Buford intervened. "Buford wanna test drive!"

"Buford is right, though", Phineas said. "We need to see if the machine works. Anyone have a comic we can use?"

"Here, you can use this one", Timmy said, showing the latest Crimson Chin issue that brought his friend and Phineas' together in the first place.

He handed the comic book over to Ferb, who put it on the tray spread open. Ferb showed a thumbs up, indicating that the comic has been readied.

"Alright", Phineas said. "I'll say, let 'er rip!"

Phineas turned on the machine.

But nothing happened.

Phineas, a bit surprised at the fact nothing is happening, switched the machine on and off frequently, before concluding they indeed struck a roadblock.

"Strange", he muttered.

"Well, that's a dud", Chloe sighed.

"But that's impossible", Irving panicked. "Phineas and Ferb's inventions have ALWAYS worked before!" The self-proclaimed number 1 fan frantically ran about in the backyard, still in panic and disbelief. Everyone else ignored him.

"There must be something we did wrong", Phineas said while scratching his head. "Ferb, can you check the wiring?"

Ferb opened a door on the machine, revealing wiring. After looking through, Ferb shook his head, indicating that it's not the wiring.

"Maybe something is wrong with the batteries", Phineas said.

At the mere mention of 'batteries', Irving halted his panicking and said: "Just the batteries? If that's the case, then it's all good."

"Yeah, if you yelled any longer I'd be deaf", Trixie quipped. After realizing that it may have sounded a bit too mean for the bet she has to keep, she quickly added: "...Sorry."

While Ferb took out the batteries, Candace asked: "Why did you even decide to power this thing on batteries?"

"Well, we didn't want to raise the electrical bill charges", Phineas answered.

Right after Phineas's reply, Ferb had confirmed with a battery checker that the batteries had no energy left, which he showed to his brother. Irving sighed, relieved that the reputation of his idols haven't been blemished.

"Well, that's a bummer", Phineas said. "Those were the last ones of this size we had."

"Wait, of this size", Candace asked.

"Yeah, this machine is powered on D batteries", Phineas explained. "We figured that double As wouldn't be as powerful. Had I known that the ones Ferb and I had were drained, I would've ordered those alongside the parts we needed."

"So now what?" Candace asked irritably.

"Uh, you buy new ones", Veronica said. "Like, at a store."

"Yeah, what Veronica said", Phineas said. "Ferb and I will just go to the mall and buy a new pack of D batteries. You ready, Ferb?"

Ferb confirmed by showing a thumbs up.

"Great", Phineas replied. "See you guys in a minute!"

Phineas and Ferb exited the backyard and went on their way to the mall.

* * *

At the same time, Crocker had just parked his van in a dead-end street from a t-junction so not everyone would be able to see it. The slender man took out a set of binoculars, noticing that Phineas and Ferb are approaching.

"They're coming right here", Denzel said. "This is perfect! This means I don't have to worry about luring them out of their place. I only have to worry about luring them to me! And I already have that covered too!" Crocker stepped out of his van, along with the sign he made earlier, as well as a bottle of chloroform.

Then Denzel realized something. "Wait, they might see me. Maybe they'll grow suspicious."

He hid in a nearby hedge. "I'll just put the sign up when they passed me", he decided. "Sure enough they have to come back."

Crocker patiently waited for Phineas and Ferb to pass him. He eyed on the two stepbrothers, able to catch part of their conversation.

"...just too bad those batteries ran dry", Phineas said. "But soon enough, we'll be able to experience amazing comic book adventures as if it were real life..."

While Phineas and Ferb were too far away for Denzel to hear the rest, he heard enough to theorize that Phineas and Ferb used fairy magic to create a machine that brings comics to life. Weird that they wouldn't wish for full batteries, but perhaps they didn't want their friends to grow suspicious.

It didn't matter. Crocker grew a malicious smile as he quickly set the sign up. Soon enough, he would have have the stepbrothers, and their fairies too.


	6. Ambushed and Shanghaied

A few minutes later, Phineas and Ferb walked back to their home with a new pack of batteries.

"Wonderful that these things get resolved so easily, Ferb", Phineas said. "We only need to pop a few of these babies in, and then the fun can really start! Man, I can _taste_ the fun already!"

At that moment, the two stepbrothers came across an odd wooden sign.

"Strange, this sign wasn't there when we left the backyard", Phineas noted.

Phineas began reading what it said: "Science museum... Must be a new one."

He turned to his brother and said: "But why would the arrow on the sign lead to a hedge of all things?" The triangular-headed boy puzzled in his mind. "You know, this got me curious. We'll go in this piece of shrubbery and see if there is a science museum. If there is, we should advise the owners later to pick a better location, and if there isn't... I guess it's some sort of prank, then. Let's go!"

Ferb didn't really trust the sign at all, but he thought one peek through the hedge wouldn't really hurt, so he just went along and entered the hedge alongside Phineas.

...which turned out to be a terrible move, because someone then grabbed both of them with a single arm!

Phineas noticed this immediately: "What the- someone was waiting for us in the hedge!"

The perpetrator smiled, and said in a male voice: "Yes, yes I was. Now smell THIS!"

The man pushed strong-smelling handkerchiefs in Phineas and Ferb's faces. The man expected his victims to faint, but to his surprise... it did not do much.

Phineas smelled on the handkerchief. "Yep, this is chloroform", he deduced with his somewhat muffled voice. "You know sir, using chloroform for kidnapping isn't practical at all. The effect of getting unconscious isn't immediate, and moreover lasts only a few minutes or so."

"Is that so", the man said, slightly irritated. "Then I'll just do THIS!"

The perpetrator grabbed for the sign outside of the hedge and slammed it against both Phineas and Ferb in a single sweep, as if it were a truncheon, breaking it in two.

The man had succeeded in knocking out the two stepbrothers, as Phineas dropped the batteries they just bought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backyard, the kids waited for Phineas and Ferb while looking extremely bored.

Suddenly, though, Isabella's eyes widened and stood up.

"My Phineas-sense is tingling", she said. "He and Ferb must be in danger!"

"Your what now is tingling?" Candace asked.

"How does that even translate to Phineas and Ferb being in danger" AJ questioned.

"I think she means woman's intuition", Trixie guessed.

"I don't care what you guys think of my Phineas-sense", Isabella exclaimed, clearly annoyed by the lethargic reactions of her friends. "We _need_ to check on Phineas and Ferb RIGHT NOW!" The Mexican-Jewish girl spurted out of the backyard.

Timmy suddenly recalled his conversation with Chloe in the evening yesterday, about her suspicion of Crocker, believing he might put Phineas and Ferb in danger. He said: "Guys, I think Isabella is onto something with her Phineas-sense. I say we follow her."

"I agree with you", Chloe said. "If Phineas and Ferb are in any danger, I have a feeling of who might do something to them."

AJ, Chester, Trixie, Veronica, Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Candace stared at the two children in pink and yellow.

"...Yeah, I think they're right", Buford said. "Isabella's obsession with Phineas has been spot-on a lotta times."

"How would you even know that", Baljeet queried. "Besides, should Irving not have sensed Phineas and Ferb being in danger, either?"

"No one cares at this point, let's just go already", Trixie interrupted Buford and Baljeet's arguing. Then they, along with Timmy, Chloe, Chester, AJ, Veronica and Irving exited the backyard, chasing Isabella.

"Hey guys, wait up", Candace yelled. "I NEED TO CLOSE ALL THE DOORS FIRST!"

* * *

Crocker was ecstatic. He had successfully knocked out his targets without anyone noticing. Now he needed to get the two stepbrothers to his bunker before they regain their senses. Despite what Phineas said earlier, Denzel still thought that adding an extra draft of chloroform to their noses wouldn't hurt.

Crocker carried the unconscious stepbrothers, whose faces were now drenched in a strong smell of chloroform, to the trunk of his van. He was about to open the trunk, when he noticed something in the distance running towards his direction.

A black-haired girl with a pink bow. It looked like one of those friends of Phineas and Ferb, which Crocker has seen on the Dumblr blog at times.

He also noticed a group of kids running behind her. Some of them being Phineas and Ferb's other friends, and some others being students of his own class. Now Denzel had realized that they may have noticed Phineas and Ferb have been gone for a tad too long, and somehow sensed that they were in danger.

Crocker cursed himself and quickly threw Phineas and Ferb in the trunk. He then went into the van himself as fast as he could, turned the van around and rode away in the distance.

* * *

Isabella saw a hunchbacked, gray-skinned man in the far distance. She noticed that the man was carrying a person with red hair, and another one with green. The one with red hair got the same triangular shaped head as the love of her life, confirming her fear of Phineas and Ferb in danger.

So, like any sane person would do, she decided to run even faster, hoping to catch up with the man and to deliver a swift kick in the guts. However, the man noticed her just in time to speed up as well, and enough to escape from Isabella just before she got to reach him.

The poor raven-haired girl fell on her knees and watched in despair the van shrinking further in the distance.

Her other friends caught up with her.

"He has them..." Isabella muttered. "That man has Phineas and Ferb."

Hearing Isabella's depressed confirmation, Irving fell in fetal position and whispered: "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..."

Everyone ignored Irving, as Buford said: "Yep, and that man sure looks like a nerd I could punch in the face. Anyone know this guy?"

"Well yeah", Timmy said. "It's Mr Crocker, our teacher from the past year. I'd recognize that van of his everywhere."

Before anything else could've been said, they heard Candace behind them, panting: "You guys never know when to wait! You know that closing the doors is important, because-"

Candace stopped as she saw a broken sign on the sidewalk. She picked it up and read what it said: "Science museum?"

"That must've been used as a lure", AJ guessed. "The Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History is far away from here, and the text on this sign is shoddily written."

"I'm seeing footprints in the dirt under this hedge", Chester noticed. "And it seemed something's been dropped there, too." Chester dug under the hedge to grab for the dropped item, which he showed to the entire gang.

"That is a brand new pack of D-size batteries", Baljeet noted.

"I'm not blind, nerd", Buford said.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Candace asked.

"Candace, we just saw a man taking Phineas and Ferb away", Isabella exclaimed in slight panic. "They've been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" Candace said. "Sounds like they needed a responsible figure to protect them, so nothing would've happened to them."

It took a few seconds for Candace to realize what she said, with her eyes peeling wide open.

" _I_ should've been with them so nothing would've happened to them", Candace exclaimed. She placed her hands on her temples and continued: "Oh no, if Mom finds out I've let my brothers getting kidnapped by some guy, she'll absolutely KILL ME!"

She grabbed Isabella by her clothes and shook her repeatedly, while shouting in full panic mode: "What am I gonna do, Isabella? WHATEVER AM I GONNA DO?!"

"W-h-y d-o-n-t y-o-u c-a-l-m d-o-w-n f-i-r-s-t s-o w-e c-a-n a-s-s-e-s-s w-h-a-t j-u-s-t h-a-p-p-e-n-n-e-d-?", Isabella suggested while being shaken.

Candace stopped shaking Isabella, asking: "Umm, could you say that again? I didn't understand you correctly."

"Calm down first, so we can assess what just happened", Isabella repeated. "Now, um, could you let me go now?"

"Oh, uh, sure", Candace said. She put the black-haired girl back on the ground.

* * *

After Candace calmed down a bit, she asked: "How did the guy look like?"

"Well, he seemed to have glasses, a gray skin, a hunched back, black hair that looks more like a toupee, and, if I saw it correctly, ears on his _neck_ ", Isabella explained.

"Basically, a man-child version of a nerd I'd punch in the face", Buford interrupted.

"Also, he entered a black van when he escaped", Isabella added.

"That doesn't really sound like anyone we know who hates Phineas and Ferb", Candace noted.

"No, but WE know him", AJ said. "It's none other than our teacher from the past year, Mr. Crocker."

"I certainly wouldn't know anyone else with an unpopular appearance like that", Veronica said.

"That nerd's the teach of all of yous?" Buford asked.

"Yes, yes he is", Timmy, Chloe, AJ, Chester, Trixie and Veronica answered simultaneously.

"But why would your teacher kidnap Phineas and Ferb", Candace asked.

"Crocker's crazy like that", Timmy said. "He believes fairies are real and stuff, and he wants to harness their magic to take over the world." He didn't add that they really _do_ exist, since it has to be kept a secret.

"Yesterday, I noticed that Crocker Liked all of Trixie's photos on CrazeBook about the slide Phineas and Ferb made", Chloe explained further. "So I think he believes Phineas and Ferb has fairy godparents, which he wants to take away."

"Oh yeah, I did notice that", Trixie said. "It struck me as odd since he never gave a Like to any of my pics. But I never gave it any further thought."

"We also know where he lives", Chester said. "Maybe we can barge in and demand him to free Phineas and Ferb!"

"That's a terrible idea", Candace said. "You're a bunch of kids! What can you guys do what Phineas and Ferb can't?"

"Oh, please", Trixie bragged. "I'm super rich. My parents always have a bunch of bodyguards hired."

"Don't underestimate a well-trained Fireside Girl either", Isabella added.

"And I can punch him in the face!" Buford said.

"And we can always call the police if all else fails", AJ said.

"Do not forget that Phineas and Ferb were not prepared for an occasion like this", Baljeet said.

Candace sighed. "Alright", she said. "But I'm just concerned something will happen to you like with Phineas and Ferb. And I'm the one that should be responsible for you guys, and will also get the blame for it."

She then turned to AJ and said: "But I don't want the police to be involved. If anyone gets to know this, it'll surely hit the news, and then my parents get to know what happened, and I get in trouble for being irresponsible. I want to fix this mess myself."

"I still think calling the police may be the best option we have", AJ responded. "But I guess we can do that as a last resort."

"Only when we have no other choice left", Candace said. "Now come on, guys, show me the way!"

The six Dimmsdalian kids made way to the end of the street with the remaining four Danvillian ones following them. However, before they left the street, Isabella said: "Wait, I think we're forgetting someone."

Everyone halted their tracks. They looked behind them to see Irving in the distance, still in fetal position.

"...I'll get 'im", Buford sighed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Isabella and the others of the gang weren't the only witnesses at the crime scene.

There was another one.

A squirrel in a tree.

Now squirrels were a common sight in Dimmsdale, but this one was different.

For one, this squirrel had a fedora. Which he had put on his head as soon as the black van escaped from the group of children.

After watching Candace reunite with the group, he went into a hole in the tree's bark. The hole was labeled 'OWCA Entrance'.

This squirrel was, just like Perry, an OWCA agent.

But he wasn't a regular OWCA agent that fought crime. In fact, he was never trained to fight villains. Instead, he was trained to patrol surrounding areas and report any suspicious activity. And the abduction he witnessed was suspicious alright.

But not only was it suspicious, but also a special case. The squirrel recognized the abductees as the boys that took care of Perry, who had just been sent away for a mission.

The agent knew that this is a case that involved something personal for a fellow agent, so he has to make sure to add a request to send Perry on the case. The code of conduct said, after all, that the host family is a top priority in many cases. If a family member is in trouble, the agent's got to help. If a family member turns out to be evil, the agent has to move away.

As the squirrel agent entered his lair, he already formed the report he'll be writing in his head. As the agent turned on the screen and opened the mail service program, he began to write: "Dear Major Monogram..."


	7. Mission: Aborted

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"_

Perry flew towards the tall purple building that vaguely looked like Ferb's head, which was the locale of his nemesis Dr Doofenshmirtz.

As he landed, Perry jumped out of his hovercar... right into a trap. The tile he landed on unfolded itself in six more tiles, folding itself in a cube that encased the platypus in a way so only its head and arms remained visible.

Then his nemesis showed up.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus", Dr Doofenshmirtz began. "Nice of you to fly by. Too bad you've been _blocked_."

Perry looked at the lanky doctor with a weird expression on his face.

"Be-because you're in a block", Doof explained. "And 'being blocked' means you can't do anything and…" Heinz stopped himself. "Eh, whatever, I'm rambling too much over a stupid pun."

"You might be wondering what my evil scheme for today is", Doofenshmirtz continued. "To be fair, it's a scheme that's been collecting dust for a while. I had a _terrible_ night after what happened yesterday thanks to NORM destroying a slide, so I didn't feel like actually building something from scratch. Anyway…"

Perry seemed to look intently at a square machine that had a vacuum bag and a nozzle like that of a vacuum cleaner.

Doof understood what Perry was looking at, but seemed offended. "What, no, not _that_ one", he exclaimed. "That is my Dust-Collectorinator! I used that one to clean up the Inator I was _actually_ referring to!"

Doofenshmirtz went to a machine covered with a cloth. He removed the cloth, revealing a portal that somewhat looked like a huge washing machine.

"Behold", he presented, "the GHOST PORTALINATOR!"

"You see, Perry the Platypus", Heinz explained, "there's a theory going on that ghosts are real and that they live in an alternate universe. This was theorized by some guys in Amity Park or something... what's their name, Fenton? Whatever. When I heard of this theory, I wanted to test that myself, so I made a prototype that would allow me to travel to their world! The reason why I haven't finished it until now, is rather embarrassing... you see, it was the day before Vanessa's Sweet 16 and I realized that in the middle of working on it... Speaking of Vanessa, she'll be coming over soon for the rest of the week, because Charlene's busy with cooking school and her usual partner's on vacation, so that'll be fun. A-anyway, you remember Vanessa's birthday, right?"

Perry drooped his eyes.

"Oh, right, you're wondering what kind of evil I can do with this Inator", Heinz realized. "Well, first, I'm going to travel there, see if that ghost world is real. THEN, I'm going to look for the Ghost of Christmas Past, see if HE'S real. THEN, I'm gonna ramble at him for my terrible childhood, and convince him to change it. And if he can't, I'll convince him to compensate for it. You know, making me the leader of the ENTIRE Tri-State Area! Ba-basically, It's fool-proof!"

Perry was rather unimpressed.

"What, you don't expect me to find the most evil ghost out there and convince him to work for me, do you", Doofenshmirtz asked. "I'm sorry, but _that_ scheme holds no water. That evil ghost will probably betray you in the most vile of ways. I'd be mad to go along with such a scheme, and as you know, I'm not a MAD scientist, I'm an EVIL one. I-I know that's _technically_ the same thing, but you know what I mean."

He turned to the machine. "Anyway", he said, "I'll be turning on the Inator and then we'll be the very first people to witness the world of-"

Then Doofenshmirtz was interrupted by the beeping noise of Perry's wrist communicator.

Perry turned to his left wrist as Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Agent P, we need you to abort your current mission", Monogram said. "We've received word that your owners have been abducted. We need you to go back to Dimmsdale immediately and look for them. This mission has priority over Doofenshmirtz."

This alarmed Perry. Phineas and Ferb, _kidnapped_? He immediately busted out of his trap and approached his hovercar.

"Wait wait, what does he mean, 'this mission has priority over Doofenshmirtz'", Doof asked. "You're not seriously leaving me to find some snotty brats, are you, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry looked at his nemesis for a second, before jumping in the hovercar and flying straight back to Dimmsdale.

"He is..." Heinz sighed. "You know, it just occurred me that more interesting stories, like my evil scheme right now, always seem to be shoved to the sidelines to make room for such clichéd stories you've heard a million times before, like family and loved ones getting kidnapped. It's as if this was a bad fanfiction written by some amateur writer or something, and it's not fair! To be fair, however, trying to visit the Ghost of Christmas Past as the first thing you wanna do after discovering that there's a world full of ghosts also seems like bad fanfiction material..."

Doofenshmirtz sighed. Then, he made a decision.

"You know what", he said, "I'm gonna find that kidnapper _all by myself_ , and I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

Doofenshmirtz's mind has been set. He was going to the front door, but was passing Norm first.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO, SIR?" Norm asked.

"I'm going back to Dimmsdale", Doofenshmirtz said. "Apparently, Perry the Platypus has more important things to do there, like finding a kidnapper, and I'd like to say a few words to that kidnapper."

"CAN I COME ALONG?" Norm asked.

"Sure, but don't break anything like last time", Doof responded.

And so, scientist and robot man went down the tall building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Major Monogram continued communicating with Perry while the latter was heading back to California.

"According to our intel, Phineas and Ferb seemed to be kidnapped by an individual with a short black toupee and an ear on their neck", Monogram said, "and his choice of transport appears to be a black van."

Perry stared back at his boss on the tiny screen, hoping for more information.

"...I'm sorry, Agent P, that's all we got about the abductor", Monogram informed Perry. "Their whereabouts are completely unknown, it's like finding a needle in a haystack! Also, Phineas and Ferb's friends might be searching for this kidnapper too. Make sure you won't get seen by any of them. Good luck, Agent P."

Monogram ended the call. This gave Perry some time to think. He understood about Monogram's order to avoid Phineas and Ferb's friends, seeing that his secret identity should remain hidden. But he could still help while acting as a mindless pet, right? Or would that also blow his cover?

Perry shook of these thoughts and decided to stick with his boss's orders until it becomes clear he could help out as a regular pet. Besides, there are more important things to worry about. Like the whereabouts of this kidnapper.

Where could this kidnapper be?

* * *

As Doof and Norm went outside, they were met by a brunette teenager in black leather clothing, Heinz's daughter Vanessa.

"Hey Dad, Mom said you have custody over me somewhat earlier, because she's busy with her cooking class", Vanessa explained. "She told me you've been told about it. You remember, don't you?"

"Oh, that's right", Doofenshmirtz said. "Well, that means you've to join me for a trip to Dimmsdale. Perry the Platypus left me to go look for a kidnapper, before I was able to do anything evil! Can you believe that?"

"Well, I can see why you're upset…", Vanessa said.

The fact that Vanessa seemed to reason a little with him uplifted Heinz. "Great", he said. "So does that mean you wanna join your father and go look for that kidnapper and give him a piece of my mind?"

"Umm, is that really necessary?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa, this is really important to me", Doof said. "That guy, whoever he is, is basically driving me out of the evil business. You don't want your dad to be out of a job, do you?"

"...Not really, no", Vanessa said.

"So let's go, then", Doofenshmirtz said. "Let's make this one of those special father-daughter bonding trips-slash-lynching hunts. It'll be fun!"

Vanessa sighed. It's gonna be a long day.


	8. The Eluded Crockpot

"Open up, Crocker", Candace yelled while repeatedly pounding on the door of the mad teacher's home. "All of us know you have my brothers, there's no need to hide!"

The entire group have indeed already arrived at the dilapidated building that is Crocker's house, and they demand Phineas and Ferb to be returned. However, no sign of life has been made inside the house yet.

Candace turned back to Timmy. "Are you sure this is where this Crocker guy lives", she asked.

"Absolutely", Timmy replied.

"One hundred percent", Chloe added.

"His name's on the mailbox", Veronica confirmed.

"Then why's he not answering", Buford asked, holding a still in-fetal-position Irving. "This ruin feels as deserted as it looks."

"Maybe he's hiding from us until we leave", Chester suggested. "Pops does the same thing when angry baseball fans want to lynch him. Although, now I think about it, his mom should've opened the door by now…"

"He still lives with his mom?!" Buford exclaimed, before laughing loudly. "First believing in fairies, now this! This guy's pathetic!"

"Yet you believe in whalemingoes", Baljeet quipped quietly.

"Whalemingoes actually do exist, nerd, so shut it", Buford said.

"What _is_ taking his mom so long", Trixie asked, diverting the topic back to something more relevant.

Buford pondered for a bit. "Is this Crocker guy crazy enough to tie up his own mom", he finally asked.

Meanwhile, Candace's patience is wearing thin. "I'm getting tired of this", she said. "Somebody, give me a megaphone."

Timmy gave the tall teenager a purple megaphone, one with, strangely enough, a baby-like face on the side. But Candace paid no heed to the face and accepted the megaphone.

"Attention…" Candace started to yell into the megaphone but trailed off. "Umm, what's his first name again", she asked.

"Denzel Crocker", Timmy, Chloe, Chester, AJ, Trixie and Veronica droned in unison.

"Thanks", Candace said. She held up the megaphone again and yelled: "Attention Denzel Crocker! We are friends of Phineas and Ferb and we know you have kidnapped them. Return them at once or there will be consequences! Isabella has been trained well as a Fireside Girl to pin anyone down, Trixie has enough money to hire a buff bodyguard, and Buford… um, he'll punch you in the face. We'll call the police if all else fails. So, if you want your bones to remain intact, I order you to come out of this house and give Phineas and Ferb back!"

Despite the clear order given, no response had come out of the house.

"If you return my brothers now, we'll forget this entire thing has happened", Candace yelled again, "but _only_ then. So please give them back."

Still no response.

"This is your final warning", Candace yelled. "If you remain silent, we _will_ barge in your house and pick up Phineas and Ferb ourselves!"

Unsurprisingly, not a single sound from inside this house was made.

Candace lowered the megaphone and mused: "Man, that guy's perseverant." She turned to her friends and commanded: "Okay gang, time to bust in! On my count, we all bash on the door with all our might."

Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Timmy, Chloe, Chester, AJ, Trixie and Veronica nodded with a determined look and readied themselves. Buford placed Irving back on the ground, who remained in fetal position.

Candace also readied herself. "I'll count to three", she said.

The rest nodded.

"One…"

Isabella cracked her knuckles. Trixie swept her hair out of her face. Baljeet wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"…two…"

Buford readied his shoulder. Chester clenched his teeth. Irving still cowered in fetal position.

Candace was about to yell three, but an unknown voice interfered: "You know he isn't home, right?"

The entire gang, sans Irving, looked behind them. It was a large, burly man, presumably a neighbor.

"Umm, no, we didn't", Timmy said. "That's usually hard to tell, since Crocker parks his van in a hidden space."

"Yeah, I know about that", the man grumbled. "But I know he's not home. I have a good view on his house, and I saw him and his mother leave the street three hours ago, with the van stuffed with various devices. I haven't seen them come back yet since."

"My brothers were kidnapped a while ago", Candace said. "You'd think he'd be home at this point."

"Do you know where they went", Chloe asked.

"Nope", the man said. "So if I were you, I'd stop breaking this house here apart and instead look all over the place and get my lynch mob at the place I found the guy." The man left.

"We are sorry for the potential property damage we would have caused", Baljeet called back in vain.

"Oh, shut it, nerd", Buford said while picking up Irving.

"So he isn't here at all", Isabella said. "Any idea where else he could be?'

"Well…" Timmy said, "only the Crocker Cave comes to mind."

"The what cave now", Candace asked. "Does he have a spelunking hobby?"

"It's not a _literal_ cave", Chloe clarified. "It's a high-tech lab Crocker hid under our school where he researches this 'fairy magic', and basically spies on all of us. Think of the Blackbird Cave, but less awesome and more crazy."

"So, obviously, he must be there, right", Candace said. "I mean, he has his own safe space about his obsession! Why _wouldn't_ he be there?"

The group remained silent, but the Dimmsdale kids looked with unimpressive faces at Candace.

"Candace, it's _summer_ ", Veronica said.

"So? What kinda difference does _that_ make", Candace asked.

"Like Chloe said, this Crocker Cave is under our elementary school, and possibly only accessible through there", AJ clarified. "And principal Waxelplax is the only one with the key that unlocks the school doors, and she's currently on vacation."

"Let's give it a chance anyway", Buford said. "This Crocker guy seems crazy enough to break in without any keys. And if not, we can break in ourselves! I wanna see this place."

"Buford, we are _not_ going to break in a school building", Baljeet protested. "Especially since we have no access to the key."

"Eh, Isabella can probably pick the locks for us", Buford said.

"Buford's right", Candace said. "We have to investigate there. I wouldn't know where else to start."

"Well, I bet you five dollars Crocker's not there", Chester said.

"Me too", AJ responded.

"Me three", Trixie added.

"Me four", Veronica said.

"I'll pass", Chloe said.

"Well, me five", Timmy exclaimed.

"Oh, you guys are _on_ ", Candace said. "I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when it turns out I'm right! You're _so_ gonna regret this!"

* * *

"I'm _so_ regretting this…" Candace moaned.

After some handy lockpicking from Isabella, the gang finally found themselves in Crocker's secret lab, the Crocker Cave… but they still haven't found Crocker, to Candace's dismay, who now owes Timmy, Chester, AJ, Trixie and Veronica 25 dollars.

And to top it all off, her bum hurt badly after landing on the Crocker Cave's floor, right next to a pillow that seemed to be placed slightly off.

"Oh, come on, Candace", Isabella said, "don't be too pessimistic. This is an important place our nasty kidnapper hangs around frequently. I bet there's at least some clues here that could help us."

"Well, one thing's for sure, he seems to have found a new place to hang around", Timmy said. "Last time I was here, there used to be a blackboard for godchild suspects."

"You see, Candace", Isabella said. "All we need go do, is to look through all these papers to find something that describes such a new place." She gestures to a large pile of unsorted documents, collecting dust and cobwebs. One would say it was a mess. Aside from some outdated machinery, some anti-fairy weapons, the aforementioned pillow, several scribbles depicting Crocker's schemes taped on the walls, and embarrassing pictures of Crocker in sexy dresses, that pile of documents is about the only thing of interest left in the Crocker Cave.

"Yuck, I'm allergic to dust", Trixie said. "And this place is full of it. I can't let myself get covered in it. What would Daddy and Mother say?"

"And I'm allergic to cobwebs", Veronica said. "And I mean that literally." She sneezed loudly.

"Oh, don't worry, Trixie, it's probably very easy to find", Chloe said. "As in, it's probably on top of the whole pile. We'll promise to clean you as neatly as the best Dust-Collectorinator."

"B'sides, you can't be more useless than Irving right now", Buford said. "He seems to be allergic to the fact that Phineas and Ferb are kidnapped in the first place."

Trixie gulped. "Okay then…" She shifted her eyes slowly to the massive pile of paperwork. This is gonna be the longest five minutes of her life…


	9. Let's Split Up!

Trixie shivered in fearful anticipation, as she approached the dusty pile of paperwork. Once close enough to take a file from it, but still fidgeting with her feet to avoid as much dust as she can, she carefully examined the documents, slowly wiping off dust on each sheet of paper, making sure as few dust as possible dirties her vintage clothing.

The other kids followed (sans Irving, again), examining the documents at a slightly faster pace. Veronica is the only one who was searching for clues at a _slower_ pace, due to her cobweb allergy.

It took quite a while, but after a few minutes, Baljeet exclaimed: "Hey, I think I have found something!"

The rest halted their research and huddled towards the Indian boy.

"This better be something good, or you'll get a wedgie so big you won't sit for a week", Buford threatened casually.

"It says something about a 'Crocker Bunker', and a 'Crocker Cave Two', so I am sure this is a lead", Baljeet said. He cleared his throat and read: "'Logbook Day 231: The stock tip new student miss Charmichael has given me seemed completely genuine. Now I'm filthy rich! I'll be able to ditch this old Crocker Cave and build a new one, so I don't have to break in at Mrs Waxelplax for the keys. I'll be naming it Crocker Cave Two, since it's the second one, and I want to hide it under a safety bunker, under a plain house (I'll be dubbing the bunker the Crocker Bunker by the way). That way, _no one_ will ever suspect where I'm researching FAIRY GODPARENTS! Especially Turner…

"'Now, this project will take a bit of time, and must be kept an ABSOLUTE SECRET. That is why I won't be disclosing the location I've had in mind, so nosy kids like a long-necked neurotic teenager, rich Asian kids or nerdy Indian ones won't be able to find it when they stumble upon this. The goal of Crocker Cave Two is to be better than its predecessor, thus also efficient-er and secret-er! This is also why this will be the last time I'll be writing in this old logbook and start a new one I'm keeping in my sock. So farewell, old logbook! You won't be missed! Signed, Mr. Denzel Crocker.'"

Baljeet had to sit down after reading so many contractions loudly as well as some grammatical errors.

"You know, the way he described those nosy kids are awfully specific", Buford noted.

"Not to mention a complete coincidence", Chester added.

"That said, _why did you give CROCKER a stock tip?!_ ", Timmy asked Chloe in an upset manner.

"Well, I was just new in town, and you know I'd like to view the good in anybody", Chloe responded with a sheepish smile.

"Considering Chloe's been transferred to our school since March, and it's now August, that gave Crocker plenty of time to build his new Crocker Cave", AJ pondered.

"…and since he purposefully didn't disclose the location, that still means he could be ANYWHERE", Candace complained."I can't believe we're still at square one! I thought we'd be so close, too…"

"Don't be upset Candace", Isabella said. "We still did discover something important, and that's what counts."

"But we still have no clues on anything", Candace wailed. "That hideout thing is miles underground, under a regular old house. We can't just split up and go look for it!"

At the same moment, Trixie noticed something else on the sheet of paper Baljeet read. "Hey, you forgot to read something", she said, taking the document, reading out loud: "'Addendum (Day 232): Just calculated the sum of money I need to pay in the end. I seem to not have enough money for a hiding place for my van, so once it's finished, I need to be careful where I park.'"

This lifted Candace up immediately: "That's it! We just need to find his van! Then we know he's close by!"

"Great, that means we can leave this place", Veronica said. "My nose is getting stuffed up."

* * *

The gang is now outside of the elementary school. Trixie noted her clothes were dust-free the minute she left the Crocker Cave, when she swore she got at least a few specks of dust on them a while before. Chloe refused to explain, instead glancing off with a smile.

"Alright, here's the plan", Candace explained. "We split up in teams, and investigate a part of Dimmsdale. We'll be looking for this black van with the text 'UNSUSPECTING VAN' on the side, according to Timmy's description. Whoever finds something like that, or any other clue where Phineas and Ferb could be, call me immediately. If not, we'll meet back here at two o'clock. Also, make sure Mom and Dad do NOT see you! Any questions?"

"What'll be the teams?" Timmy asked.

"I was thinking of Isabella and Irving, Buford and Baljeet, you and Chloe, Chester and AJ, and me, Trixie and Veronica", Candace said.

"But Irving is pretty much a deadweight until Phineas and Ferb are back", Isabella said.

"…Fine, then I'll go with you", Candace groaned. "I suppose Buford can still carry Irving, then. Any other questions?"

"Where shall we investigate", Trixie asked.

"Wherever we like, as long as it doesn't clash with the other teams", Candace said. "Team A, that's me and Isabella, call dibs on Central Dimmsdale."

"Then I and Veronica pick North", Trixie said.

"And I'll take South with Timmy", Chloe said.

"We'll take West", AJ said.

"Eh, I s'pose East is good", Buford said.

"Alright, with that settled, then let's go", Candace declared.

The five teams all went to the areas they assigned themselves to. Team B, forming Timmy and Chloe, headed to the south of Dimmsdale, while Team C, Chester and AJ, took a bus to west. Trixie and Veronica, forming Team Popular, went north, and the remaining Team Frenemy, Buford and Baljeet (and Irving) went east.

Candace and Isabella remained in the central sections of the town.

"So, where should we start", Isabella asked.

"…I have no idea", Candace stated.


	10. The Stepbrothers Meet Crocker

Phineas woke up.

He looked around. It appears that he was bound with chains and handcuffs, that felt eerily cold, to some kind of experimentation table in a dark basement. He noticed that Ferb, who woke up shortly after him, was similarly bound to a table like the one he laid on.

"Hey Ferb", Phineas said.

Ferb turned his head to Phineas.

"Do you know where we are?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shook his head. He had no idea where he and Phineas were taken to.

Then, they heard a voice saying: "Ah, it appears you two are finally awake!"

Phineas and Ferb turned their heads to the direction the voice came from, recognizing it from before they got unconscious. In front of them, they saw a man from the door opening. The man switched on the basement light, revealing the man to be somewhat gray-skinned, a bit hunchbacked, wearing a white shirt with a black tie, shorthaired, and most curiously of all, having his ears placed on his neck.

"This must be our abductor", Phineas said.

"Very perceptive of you, Mr. Flynn", the man said. "If this were a pop quiz, you'd get an A. However, it is NOT!" The man yelled that word right in Phineas's face. The triangle-headed boy received specks of saliva of the man right on his face.

The man cleared his throat. "Anyway, since you'll be here for a while, let me introduce myself", the man said. "I am Mr. Crocker, teacher at Dimmsdale Elementary. You might know about Ms. Tang, and maybe Mr. Turner, who are students in my class."

"Oh, so you're Timmy and Trixie's teacher", Phineas realized. "Nice to meet you, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Fer-"

"I ALREADY KNOW YOUR NAMES", Mr. Crocker yelled again in Phineas's face.

"Right", Phineas said. "So, I was wondering why you needed to kidnap us and chain us on these tables, instead of, you know, a more casual meet-up? I mean, Candace's teacher didn't do that."

"Ah yes", Crocker said, "that's because I want something you two have. Which is, your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

When he said those last words, Crocker contorted in various ways Phineas and Ferb thought were impossible for a human to replicate. This didn't unsettle them at all, because they were more dumbfounded by what their abductor said.

"Uhmm... Come again?" Phineas asked.

Now Crocker was dumbfounded. "Wait, you seriously didn't catch that I want your FAIRY GODPARENTS?!" he asked, again contorting at those last words.

Phineas and Ferb shifted their eyes to each other, before looking at Mr. Crocker. "So my ears didn't deceive me. You want fairies from us."

"Yes!" Crocker said excitedly. "So are you giving them to me?"

Phineas and Ferb looked again at each other. Then they laughed loudly.

"What? What's so funny?!" Crocker said slightly agitated.

Phineas stopped laughing and said: "Dude, fairies aren't real, and even if they are, Ferb and I certainly don't have those."

"Oh yeah", Crocker asked. "And how do you explain... THIS?!" Mr. Crocker pulled a picture from his wallet.

Phineas and Ferb looked at the picture.

"...I don't think we got anything to do with you in a red leather dress, sir", Phineas finally said.

"What?" Crocker said astonished. He checked the picture. "Dagnabbit", he said, "it's that embarrassing picture my mother took, which I was forced to model for. How did that get here?"

He threw the picture away and took several more pictures from his wallet.

"Could you wait a minute", he said while searching through the photos. "It could take a little whi- ah! There it is!"

He pulled the picture out and showed the photo. "How do you explain THIS, young man", he asked again.

"Oh hey, this must be one of those selfies Trixie took", Phineas realized. "And look, Ferb, it's the slide we made!"

"I see you can recognize that contraption in the background", Crocker said. "Now, I know that kids your age are unable to actually create anything like that slide there. And yet, it's there. Which means this must be the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"Sir, like I said, we don't have fairies", Phineas said.

"Then how did you make this?!" Crocker asked.

"Sheer work and creativity", Phineas said. "I think Ferb and I were well-gifted when it comes to building stuff?"

"And how did you afford all of this", Crocker asked. "All those materials cost money too. Money which you likely don't have."

"We just saved lots of money", Phineas said. "Plus, we still get royalties from that one time we were one-hit wonders. Oh, and we have seats in the Danville Council. I'm pretty sure that gets us some salary too."

"Hm, well frankly, I believe NONE OF IT", Crocker yelled. "You're KIDS. Kids can't do or have any of this yet! There has to be FAIRIES involved!"

"I swear we're telling the truth, sir", Phineas said. "We don't have fairies."

"LIES", Crocker said. "You're obviously hiding your FAIRIES somewhere. And as soon as I'm gone, they'll appear and poof your bounds away, freeing you. But don't bother, because these chains are made of Cold Iron. FAIRY magic can't do ANYTHING against Cold Iron."

"Well, at least you're aware of the myths of fae folk", Phineas said. "But we still don't have fairies. Why do you want fairies anyway, Mr. Crocker?"

"Fine, I'll tell you", Crocker said. "FAIRIES possess a powerful magic. I can harness this magic to take over the world and have people obey me! Or destroy them if they don't obey me! That'll teach 'em for teasing and mocking me for not believing me! Or straight-out harassing me in my childhood. They will learn to fear the name of Mr. Crocker, so long I possess FAIRY GODPARENTS! EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH"

Phineas and Ferb were silent after Crocker's rant.

"...okay, I think we got a full-fledged nut on our case", Ferb finally said.

"Yeah, I think you need a summer job", Phineas said.

"FAIRY HUNTING IS MY SUMMER JOB!" Crocker yelled. Specks of saliva flew on both Phineas and Ferb's faces.

"Just admit that you have FAIRY GODPARENTS, and tell me where they are", Crocker said. "Only then I'll let you two go."

"Well, that means we'll be here for a while", Phineas said, "because for like the fifth time, we don't have fairies."

"So be it", Crocker said.

"...Until our friends, or the police, finds us", Phineas said with a grin. "I suppose kidnapping is against the law, and our friends aren't stupid. And I'm pretty sure your students know where you live."

"I took account on that last one", Crocker said. "Right now, you're stuck in a location somewhere around Dimmsdale, that is impossible to locate. Only mother knows where I am, which is why I took her with me as well!"

"DENZEL, time for tea", a voice sounded from above. It sounded feminine and elderly.

"Speaking of which", Crocker said. He yelled from out of the door opening: "COMING, MOTHER!"

He faced Phineas and Ferb. "I'll be back in a few hours", he said. "Enough time to realize you have to admit you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He left the basement at that.

Phineas and Ferb were alone again.

"Soooo..." Phineas said to Ferb. "Do you know any games we can play that doesn't involve using our hands?"


	11. Chloe Has a Plan

As was agreed upon, Timmy and Chloe went to the south part of Dimmsdale, having searched for Crocker's van through a good portion of the town, which ended up fruitless.

They even paid a visit to their alien friend Mark Chang, who now spent his life at the Dimmsdale Junkyard. However, the squid-like Yugopotamian didn't notice any black vans passing by. The visit wasn't entirely for naught, though, as Chloe got another sleek hairstyle from the extraterrestrial barber-in-training, which included a hair-bow.

As they left the junkyard, Timmy noted: "You know, I think finding Phineas and Ferb would've been much easier with magic on our side."

Timmy and Chloe stopped their tracks with widened eyes. "Of course", they both said in unison, "Cosmo and Wanda!"

The bracelets on Timmy's arm poofed themselves into their fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, as well as their baby godbrother Poof.

"You know, I was kinda wondering when you would notice we could now interact with you guys, with the others being somewhere else in town", Cosmo said. "By the way, Chloe, you kinda look like some sort of sassy squid sister now! Well, that's not surprising considering Mark…"

"Yeah, how could we forget, right", Timmy said, ignoring Cosmo's comment on Chloe's hairstyle. "Also, gotta commend how neatly you cleaned Trixie up, as if it was brand new."

"No problem at all", Wanda said. "But that's not why we're here, right now, is it?"

"Nope", Timmy said. "I wish we could locate where Phineas and Ferb are!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof lifted up their wands and rattle… but they drooped and made a farting noise.

"Oh, what gives now", Timmy complained.

Wanda poofed up Da Rules and read a section in the book. "Um, it seems that according to Da Rules, we cannot teleport or reveal the location of a person, when we don't know where said person even is", she said.

"That kinda makes sense", Chloe said.

"Except it doesn't", Timmy said. "How are Eliminators with fairy magic able to wish to know where I was with no problem?"

"That's because you're a godchild, Timmy", Wanda explained. "Godchildren that are registered in the Godchild Catalogue are automatically mapped to the Fairy World GPS, which can locate every registered godchild. In the case of the Eliminators, it's simply asking coordinates to that GPS."

Chloe asked: "Wait, what's an Eliminat-"

"Then can't we use that to locate Crocker", Timmy asked, interrupting Chloe. "I mean, he was a godchild, too, right? You were his fairy godparents forty years ago!"

"Unfortunately, no", Wanda responded. "Kids that lost their fairies one way or another will automatically be removed from the Godchild Catalogue. They'll be added on the List of Former Godchildren, which isn't linked to the Fairy World GPS at all."

"Curses", Timmy said. "Is there no way to easily locate any of them?"

"Yeah, with genie magic", Cosmo said. "But you know how well that goes…"

Timmy cringed at the thought of genies. "Yeesh, no thanks", Timmy scoffed.

Chloe pondered. "You know, if genies are the only way to easily locate Phineas and Ferb, I say we should give it a shot", she said.

"You don't know what you're talking about", Timmy exclaimed. "Genies are mean tricksters. They try to twist your wish in a way you get something you didn't mean at all!"

"The literality loophole", Wanda added.

"Yeah, that", Timmy said. "They purposefully take your wishes literally just to get a kick out of you. They're not helpful at all. Believe me, I've had to deal with one several times."

"And besides, you only get three wishes", Cosmo added.

"Plus, once they've fulfilled all of them, they try to pass over their lamp to another magical creature as quickly as possible, so they get sucked in instead", Timmy continued. "Just steer clear from genies, okay?"

Chloe sighed. "Alright", she said. "Maybe you can tell me instead what Eliminators are."

"Oh, that kinda deal", Timmy said. "There's an interesting story attached to them, when I was the Chosen One, or something like that. I suppose I can tell you while we keep searching…"

"Ooh, do tell", Chloe said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buford, Baljeet and Irving are still looking for Phineas and Ferb at the east side of Dimmsdale. They somehow reached the end of town.

Buford, still carrying Irving, walked up to a sign and read: "Now leaving Dimmsdale, Outskirts up ahead."

"We have to go back", Baljeet said. "Candace said we should only investigate the part of town we chose, and those outskirts are outside our part."

"I wasn't planning to _really_ go there, nerd", Buford argued. "But it would make sense if that Crocker guy hid there. Who'd expect a high-tech lab to be hidden in those outskirts?"

Baljeet pinched his bridge. "Buford", he began, "those outskirts over there is literally a flat desert. And what we are looking for is a black van and a cottage. Would those two things not, you know, stick out, in a, _flat, desert_?"

"Well, you know, not if they're hidden in a rock quarry", Buford responded.

"FLAT. DESERT", Baljeet repeated.

"It's not _totally_ flat, nerd", Buford said. "I can see some caves here and there."

Baljeet peered to the desert, squinting his eyes.

"Well, okay, you are right on that aspect", Baljeet admitted, "but I still doubt Crocker is hiding there."

"What makes ya say that", Buford asked.

"Well, the whole 'secret high-tech lab in a desert' story sounds like a total myth", Baljeet explained. "It is the kind of deal they think is hiding in Area 51."

"Wasn't Area 51 the place with the whole alien research myth", Buford asked.

"That is not the point", Baljeet said. "The point is that we are not going to waver from our area to go on a fruitless search for something as cliché as a myth. For now, we should head back and stick to the east side of this town."

Buford scoffed. "Fine", he said."

As Baljeet headed back to the more bustling side, Buford took a last glance at the outskirts, before following his nerdy frenemy.

* * *

"…and that's how I averted the Darkness crisis", Timmy concluded his story. He and Chloe still hadn't found Crocker's van whilst the pink-hatted boy told his story when he confronted the Darkness and his Eliminators a while back.

"Wait, so you and Trixie actually would've been a thing if Jorgen didn't erase her memories", Chloe asked.

"Maybe, she seemed into it at least", Timmy responded. "But her remembering any of it is probably not gonna happen. Forgeticin is a strong substance, and since she, my friends and my parents hung around fairies all day, Jorgen has used a good amount of it to wipe their memories clean."

"And you let Jorgen just do that", Chloe said.

"I didn't want to argue", Timmy said. "Look, the entire day had been so tiresome. I was glad that the danger's been stopped, and I didn't have to find more wands. Besides, it was against Da Rules anyway, for them to know about fai-"

Timmy was suddenly pulled to a bush by Chloe.

"Shh, be quiet", Chloe said. "I see them."

"What are we supposed to look at", Cosmo asked.

Chloe pointed to the other side of the street.

"Mr Birkenbake holding another garage sale", Timmy guessed.

"Ugh, no", Chloe groaned. "Look who's approaching Mr Birkenbake."

Timmy peered through the bushes, carefully looking at the two people that stood in front of his weird hippy teacher.

"Hey, those are Phineas and Ferb's parents", Timmy finally recognized. "Let's say hello-"

"Uh, no way, José", Chloe warned. "Don't you remember what Candace said?"

Timmy thought hard. What did Candace say again?

_"You guys are so busted!"_

Wait, that wasn't it.

_"Parsnips give me rashes."_

That wasn't it either.

_"I feel insecure around the number seven."_

That _certainly_ wasn't it.

 _"You twerps should do my chores, or I'll tell your parents that you did this mess that_ I _actually made!"_

Pretty sure that was something _Vicky_ has said instead.

_"Do NOT get seen by my parents."_

Oh yeah. That was it.

"Wait, I don't think they had seen us with Phineas and Ferb yet", Timmy realized.

"Just stick to your mission, Turner, and don't take any chances", Chloe ordered. "Just wait till they're gone, OK?"

The two observed the two Flynn-Fletchers and Mr Birkenbake, when Chloe noticed something.

"Hey cool, Mr Birkenbake has a lava lamp for sale", she said.

Timmy seemed to look less enthusiastic about the lava lamp. "Oh, no, Norm's lamp", Timmy said. "How did it get back at Birkenbake?"

"Norm? Who's Norm?" Chloe asked.

"Remember a while ago when Timmy said he confronted a nasty genie several times, sweetie", Wanda responded. "That lava lamp is where said genie comes from."

"And his name's Norm, huh", Chloe realized. She then got a pen and notebook and began scribbling in it.

"Uh… What are you doing", Cosmo asked.

"I'm trying to remember what kinda warnings you gave about genies", Chloe said, "as well as writing up what to watch out for."

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof got worried looks.

"Don't tell me...", Timmy said.

"She is…" Wanda said.

"Poof, poof…", Poof said.

"That's right", Chloe spoke. "We are going to use Norm to find out where Phineas and Ferb are!"

"Chloe, you don't know with who you're going up against", Timmy warned panicked. "Genies are nasty tricksters, and Norm may as well be the worst of them. We're all heeding Candace's warning, so it's probably fair to heed mine as well."

"Don't bother and just trust me", Chloe said. "I know what I'm doing. As soon as Mr and Mrs Flynn-Fletcher have left the scene, we're gonna get that lamp. I'm feeling lucky today."

A silence followed.

"If by 'lucky', you mean 'stubborn'", Cosmo said, "then I agree."


	12. Doof's Arrival

Meanwhile, a purple-white van was crossing through California. Its driver, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Its passengers, his daughter Vanessa, and his robot lackey Norm in the backseats. Its destination, Dimmsdale, which shouldn't be too far away now.

During most of the trip, Vanessa had been looking through the window next to her seat, staring at the environments the van was passing. Her father was singing along tunes that played on the radio, which currently was 'Chop Away at My Heart' by Quad-State Area boyband sensation The Lumberzacks.

As the song was about to end, the van passed the welcome sign of their destination town.

"'Chop, chop, chop, chop away at my'- oh, hey, we're here", Doofenshmirtz said. He shifted gears and stopped the van at a curb. He unfolded a map of Dimmsdale and a GPS.

"So, um, dad, what's the plan", Vanessa asked.

"Either of two things", Heinz explained. "Or we follow Perry the Platypus, knowing that he might be close to that kidnapper, or we search at the areas that are the exact opposite of Perry the Platypus's, because we want to find that kidnapper _before_ he does. You know, taking back our dignity and stuff."

"Um, yeah, about that", Vanessa questioned, "how will you even locate Perry in the first place?"

Doof stared away from his map in realization, then shifted his eyes, suggesting: "Uh… with the GPS?"

Vanessa stared unimpressed at her father, knowing all too well that they cannot locate Perry via GPS without some sort of receiver, like in her earrings.

"You haven't given much more thought beyond getting here, did you", Vanessa asked.

"…No", Heinz admitted. "No, I haven't."

Vanessa sighed, placing her hand on her face. "Look, Dad, why don't we drive around this place and look for Perry first?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Vanessa", Doofenshmirtz said enthusiastically. "Norm, get your head out of the van; you're gonna act as our binoculars."

"RIGHT AWAY, SIR", Norm said, making an opening in the roof and extending his head through it.

"Don't forget, you're looking for Perry the Platypus", Heinz reminded the robot. "You know, teal fur, webbed feet, fedora from the 40s…"

"GOT IT, SIR", Norm confirmed. "YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME WHEN I SEE PERRY THE PLATYPUS."

With this confirmation, Doofenshmirtz looked back to his daughter and said: "So, I guess that we'll follow Perry the Platypus, when we, you know, see him."

"Of course, if Perry knows where that kidnapper guy is", Vanessa said. "Also, I don't think we should exactly wait around here, assuming that Perry has already arrived…"

"But what if he _hasn't_ arrived, yet", Heinz said. "I bet his fancy hovercraft isn't fast compared to my evil van."

Right as Doof said that, they heard a zooming sound from above passing by.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS DETECTED, SIR", Norm affirmed. "HE'S HEADING NORTH."

"Look who's right", Doofenshmirtz sneered. "We're heading Dimmsdale-North, baby!"

Doofenshmirtz started up the van's engine and raced to north at a blinding speed.

* * *

Vanessa can't tell how many pedestrians her dad barely missed. She was also pretty sure her dad rode right through a cart full of pistachios. What she wasn't sure of, is if her dad had noticed any of it. All Heinz listened to, were the GPS's directions to Dimmsdale's northern side, and Norm's reports. He was otherwise way too excited to notice how fast they're going.

Then, something unpleasantly surprising happened: the van took a sudden halt.

As it turned out, the car was all out of gas.

"Oh great, the gas gauge is empty", Doofenshmirtz said. "Vanessa, I told you to tank up after using the van!"

"Dad, I was never allowed to use your van in the first place", Vanessa replied. "You said you fueled the van with enough gas. Although I think we lost half of it considering how fast we went…"

"Oh", Heinz said. "A-anyway, we probably should move the car to someplace else. I think that mean-looking teenage girl behind us is waiting for us to go…"

As Heinz, Vanessa and Norm stepped out and steadied to push the van to a nearby curb, said mean-looking girl was approaching them. She had pink eyes, orange-red hair and a bright green t-shirt.

"What's the big idea of parking your huge van in the middle of the road", she complained. "Thanks to you, I'm gonna miss a meeting with my evil babysitters club, Babysitters Raging Against Twerps!"

Doof cocked an eyebrow and noted: "…You know that spells 'brat' right? Sounds a bit stupid."

"NOT AS STUPID AS 'LEAGUE OF VILLAINOUS EVILDOERS MANIACALLY UNITED FOR FRIGHTENING INVESTMENTS IN NAUGHTINESS', WHICH SPELLS 'LOVEMUFFIN', WHICH YOU'RE PART OF, SIR", Norm retorted in his usual cheerful tone.

The redheaded girl stifled a laugh, as Doofenshmirtz eyed grumpily at Norm.

Vanessa approached the redhead and said: "We're sorry for our van standing in your way. It's out of gas, so please be patient while we're moving it to that curb over there."

"I _cannot_ be patient right now, the meeting starts in fifteen minutes", the grumpy redhead complained. "Let _me_ push that stupid van of yours to that curb!"

She pulled a mace from her pockets and slammed it against the van, pushing it out of the way… but with a giant imprint on the side.

"Alright, that'll be fifty bucks", she ordered.

"W-what?" Heinz said in surprise. "I probably need those fifty dollars to undo the unnecessary damage you just did. You seriously don't expect _me_ to pay for you after that?"

"Fifty bucks or I'll commit more unnecessary damage to that van of yours", the girl threatened.

"Ugh, fine." Doof gave in and gave the girl a $50 bill. The redhead snatched the dollar bill out of Doofenshmirtz's hand, stepped in her car and made off immediately.

The three stared into the distance silently, until Norm announced: "I HAVEN'T PAID ATTENTION TO PERRY THE PLATYPUS SINCE WE STEPPED OUT OF THE VAN, SIR."

"Well, that figures", Heinz sighed. "Come on, Vanessa, Norm, let's explore this part of town then… on foot…" If one could take a look in Doofenshmirtz's eyes, they could see he was weeping inside.

* * *

A little while later, the trio passed by the Wall 2 Wall Mart.

"Any sign of Perry yet", Vanessa asked Norm.

Norm extended his head so he could view the city from just above the rooftops. "NOPE, NO SIGN OF PERRY DETECTED YET", Norm responded. "HE PROBABLY LANDED SOMEWHERE."

"Well, maybe you'd be able to see him if you extended your head long enough", Heinz complained.

"I CAN'T EXTEND MY HEAD _THAT_ FAR, SIR", Norm replied back.

"Ugh, just great", Doof scoffed. "No Perry the Platypus, no way to find that kidnapper guy. How am I able to exact my revenge on him now?"

They walked a bit further until Vanessa saw in the distance two people she actually recognized: a tall, long-necked teenage girl and a shorter, black-haired girl in pink. She decided to approach the two.

"H-hey, where are you going, Vanessa", her father asked.

"I think I recognize those two girls in the distance", Vanessa answered. "I'm going to them."

The girls in the distance seem to have the same idea, as they also got closer to Vanessa.

As the two groups got close enough, Vanessa knew she had guessed correctly.

"Candace, Isabella", she called. "It really is you."

"VANESSA", Candace yelled excitedly.

The groups ran towards each other until they got close enough to just form one group.

"What brings you two here", Vanessa asked Candace.

"We're actually just here on vacation", Candace replied. "But now we're looking for Phineas and Ferb. They've been kidnapped by some local creep."

"Yeah, and we and Phineas and Ferb's new friends split up in the other parts of town to look for them as well. Also, Candace doesn't want her parents involved."

"But what brings you and your dad here", Candace asked Vanessa.

"And your huge man robot, too", Isabella added.

"It's quite a coincidence you're looking for a kidnapper, because we're looking for one too", Vanessa responded. "My dad's nemesis ditched him to look for a guy that abducted two boys, and now we're looking where either of the two is because my dad has a word to say to that perpetrator."

"Yeah, he's stealing away MY nemesis", Heinz roared. "While I was about to do my evil scheme, too!"

Candace and Isabella looked awkwardly at the evil scientist.

"What? It's serious business", Doof responded.

"HEY, DO YOU THINK WE'RE ALL LOOKING FOR THE SAME GUY", Norm asked.

"Well, both seem to be in Dimmsdale, and have kidnapped two boys", Isabella pondered. "It's very possible they are the one and the same."

"THEN I THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO JOIN FORCES", Norm suggested. "FIVE HEADS ARE BETTER THAN TWO OR THREE."

"Norm, that's a great idea", Vanessa said. "You two and your other friends have Phineas and Ferb back, while my dad can rage to that abductor."

"Eh, I dunno", Doofenshmirtz doubted. "Is it faster than what we're doing?"

"Fruitlessly looking for a nemesis that looks for the kidnapper and might be looking somewhere wrong, or joining one of five groups that look for the kidnapper too, but cover the entire town?"

Heinz thought for a bit. "You know, the latter sounds more appealing", he finally said. "But do they know any kind of think that can indicate where he is?"

"Only a black van that says 'UNSUSPECTING VAN' on the side", Isabella responded.

After a small pause, Doofenshmirtz said: "Well, that IS more than we know. We're in!"

And so, a cooperation has formed between a neurotic teenager, a goth teenager, a skilled Firesider, an evil scientist and his robot henchman.


	13. Perry and Veronica's Reunion

Perry had just arrived in Dimmsdale. He decided to search through the city via the sky, so he can scan the areas more easily on black vans and people with ears on their neck.

Currently, though, he only saw a van of a different color. A very familiar one. One owned by his very nemesis.

What is Doofenshmirtz doing here? Hopefully he's not trying to convince Perry that his ghost portal scheme is much more evil and important than _his owners being kidnapped_. He already had to go through this shtick when Heinz was trying to convince him insulting a whale's pasta recipe _was_ worth his time foiling. Perry decided to ignore the van and headed north. Maybe Doof won't chase him this time.

…And Doof was chasing him again. Great.

Perry could only hope he'd lose him anytime soon.

* * *

"Sooo, Trixie", Veronica began, "Why did you, like, pick North of all places? Wouldn't it be easier to go to our homes and ask our mothers to, like, hire a team of expert detectives?"

"Good thinking, but no", Trixie responded. "First of all, Mother made it clear she doesn't like Phineas and Ferb very much, so I doubt she wants to cooperate in this mess. Second, Candace doesn't want the authorities involved, and as a friend of her, I should respect that choice. And before you ask, no, bodyguards don't count, but detectives do."

"Whatever", Veronica sighed. "Shouldn't we be more worried that someone recognizes us? And what if they, like, make fun of us and stuff, when they know why we're wandering around in this part of town?"

"Veronica, that won't happen", Trixie said. "Especially because I brought my disguises!" Trixie suddenly pulled a large bag full of clothes from under the back of her shirt.

"Dude, how were you able to hide that", Veronica asked.

"That's something I'd like to keep secret", Trixie said. "Now hide in that bush and put these on before someone sees us."

* * *

As Perry flew through the central part of Dimmsdale, he came to realize Doofenshmirtz wasn't following him anymore. He decided to park the hovercar next to a school, hidden between other cars, seeing how up high, his nemesis can see him. He also decided to investigate further in the northern part… incognito.

By that, we mean he traverses the city in mindless pet mode. Heinz would be unable to recognize him and the other townsfolk would only look strange at him due to being a platypus.

The only downside is that it's slow. Not only does Perry need to investigate every nook and cranny, but also at a turtle's pace. But, that's just how it is, being an innocent, mindless platypus.

* * *

A little later, Trixie and Veronica reappeared from the bushes in different clothes. Trixie wore her red, hair-hiding cap, purple sweater and brick red pants, her 'Trixtan' guise Candace named such, in which she hunts for boy comics. Veronica also wore a baseball cap that hid her hair, but this one's white. She also wore a black jacket over a white shirt and baggy blue pants. Veronica hunched these came from a Hot Optic store.

Trixie told her BFF: "Now, if anyone asks your name, say something like, um… Vernon… Nebula?"

"Yeah yeah, got it, let's go already", Veronica said. She had a feeling that name wouldn't work because it sounds so fake and ridiculous, but she doubted anyone would ask for her name anyway, since she looks so unrecognizable. Unless a girl wanted to ask her out or something.

Or a boy for that matter.

* * *

Perry had only investigated about five streets so far, yet no weird grayish men or vans in sight. With the well-developed platypus brain he had, he decided to also look for secret passages, hidden underneath cars, inside mailboxes and behind parking meters.

The only things he found that was in relation to secret passages were more of these 'OWCA Entrance' post-its.

This isn't making much progress. Investigating each street already took 2 to 5 minutes, and Dimmsdale had a lot of streets to look through. This isn't even counting the other locations Dimmsdale had to offer. Perry hoped he could help Phineas and Ferb's friends in some way without blowing his cover.

Perry randomly looked through an alleyway, which made him notice something.

Two dots. One looking a little familiar.

Perry decided to enter the alleyway to take a closer look.

He now got to notice one of the two dots kinda looked like Trixie in her boy disguise, whom he accidentally discovered at the mall yesterday.

The other, the one with the white cap, Perry couldn't immediately recognize. They were too far away for him to accurately identify the details. However, that guy looked familiar too, but from where?

Perry stared intently at this person, trying to think who he could be.

* * *

Trixie and Veronica found themselves between two alleyways. There wasn't any other path that could be taken. It was a literal T-split.

"Which one should we take, Veronica", Trixie asked.

"I dunno, why are you asking me", Veronica said. In earlier times, Trixie would see herself superior over Veronica, so Trixie asking her what to do surprised her a little.

"Because I have no idea which one we should take myself", Trixie said.

Veronica thought a little. Both alleyways are equally dank and dim-lit.

Then she saw a teal spot in one of the alleyways. She wondered if Trixie saw it, but it gave her an idea.

"You know what, let's split up", she said. "I'll take this alleyway, you take the other, then we save some time. We return here if we don't see anything of interest."

"Umm, okay?" Trixie said confusedly. To be fair, though, she couldn't really argue about this idea, so she decided to go along with it and went to the alleyway Veronica pointed her to. "See you soon."

Veronica entered the alleyway she saw the teal dot in. As she walked closer, she could recognize the dot, confirming her suspicions.

"Oh, there you are, Perry", she said.

* * *

Perry did not expect that the person with the white cap would _look back_ at him, much less _approach him_ after talking to his friend. He didn't know what to do. Perry was paralyzed like a deer in the car lights.

As he got closer, however, Perry was finally able to recognize the figure, who seems more of a 'she' than a 'he', especially when she said "Oh, there you are, Perry". If the blonde bangs and pink lips didn't do it, the valley girl accent certainly would. In front of him stood Veronica, who discovered _his_ secret yesterday.

He mentally facepalmed. Of course Trixie's friend had to be Veronica. From what he understood, they're almost always seen together. However, he wasn't aware that Veronica knew of Trixie's secret, or at least her disguise.

"Oh, you can stand on your hind legs now", she said. "Trixie's looking if the other alley got some clues."

Perry lifted his front paws off the ground, standing on his webbed feet like a human. Veronica kneeled down so their lines of sight aligned.

"I bet you're looking for Phineas and Ferb, too", Veronica asked. "They are your owners, after all."

Perry nodded. He really cared for Phineas and Ferb.

"I suppose you already looked for them in the street at the end of this alleyway", Veronica guessed, then made a somber expression. "They're not there, either, are they?"

Perry confirmed Veronica's guess by chattering in a grave tone.

The two sat down in silence. Not a word was spoken for a while.

"Hey, maybe you should, like, join Trixie and I", Veronica said, breaking the silence. "You can't just search for them all alone, that would take all day! Candace actually split the entire group up in teams so we can all investigate parts of the town, that way we'll find them faster."

Perry cracked a smile. Good old Candace still cares deeply for her little brothers.

"Maybe with your help, we can find them even faster", Veronica continued. "So, like, whaddya say?"

Perry dearly wanted to help to find Phineas and Ferb, and deal with the kidnapper, whomever that may be. However, he was also worried about one thing: his secret identity being able to be discovered. He showed Veronica the pamphlet in hopes for her to get what he's hinting at.

"Oh, don't worry about your secret agent thing", Veronica said. "Like, you can just act like a regular platypus, like just before now. Just do your chatter thing when you see something."

Perry thought about it. It sounds reasonable enough. He took Veronica's hand and shook it.

"Great", Veronica said, picking up Perry. "Let's go back and tell Trixie that I, well, 'found' you." She winked.

Perry understood and winked back.

"I guess I also should tell you which kidnapper we're after", Veronica monologued as she exited the alleyway (it reminded Perry of the monologues of Doofenshmirtz). "It's our teacher, Mr. Crocker. He believes in fairies. Crazy, right? We know it's him because we saw him just escaping away with his van. Maybe he thinks your owners have fairies, too. That's just plain nuts!"

Perry mentally took note of this. Crocker. Got it. That was the person's name. And they're gonna find him, whether it be them or another team.

* * *

As Veronica went back to the T-split with Perry, she saw Trixie already waiting.

"I haven't found anything interesting over there", Trixie said. "How about you?"

"No sign of Phineas and Ferb or Crocker either, but I found this little guy", Veronica said, presenting Perry.

"Oh, it's their pet", Trixie noted. "Hi, Perry!"

Perry chattered in response.

"Well, if he's the only thing you found, then I'm afraid we have to look someplace else", Trixie said to Veronica.

Before Veronica could respond, Trixie's phone buzzed. "Hold on", she said, taking the phone and said: "Hello?"

She silently listened to her phone, then responded: "Oh hey, Candace, what's up? Oh, well, no, but we found their pet platypus. Have you found them? No? Oh, new members in your team? ...Okay. Yeah, I'll tell Veronica. Yeah. Good luck. Bye!" She ended the call.

"Candace told me she got new members in her search team", Trixie told her BFF. "It's a friend of hers called Vanessa, her father, and a giant man-robot named Norm, or whatever. Candace told me they're in it to get Crocker. Well, mostly Vanessa's dad... wait, why's Perry looking weird at me?"

At the mere mention of 'her father', Perry's eyes widened. Veronica caught on to that, and asked: "Hey, um, did Candace tell us about how they look like?"

Trixie responded: "Well, she said that Vanessa's this cool teenage girl in all black clothes, and her dad's this pharmacist-like guy with a German accent, and-" She stopped herself and asked: "Hey, haven't we met such a guy at the mall yesterday?"

It's such a small world, after all.


	14. Presenting… Norm the Genie!

It took a little while, but the Flynn-Fletchers finally left Mr Birkenbake's garage sale. And fortunately (for Chloe, that is), they haven't bought the lava lamp. So, she went to the hippie teacher and bought the lamp quickly, before leaving with Timmy and their fairies to a less populated area.

Timmy checked his phone and read some new texts Candace has sent to them. Apparently, Team A has expanded to include a goth girl, a pharmacist and a robot, while Team Popular found Perry.

"I think we're far enough", Chloe stated, as she stopped walking. She was about to rub the lava lamp, before Timmy shouted: "Wait!"

"If what you want to say is along the lines of 'don't do it, you'll regret it', I won't listen", Chloe said slightly miffed.

"Not really", Timmy said. "I want to say, that if your third wish is granted, that you need to make sure the lamp is in closer proximity to Norm than our fairies."

"Why would that matter", Chloe asked.

"When the final wish is made, the closest source of magic gets sucked into the lamp", Wanda explained. "Usually, that's the genie from the lamp, but Norm had tricked Timmy in a way that Cosmo and I got sucked in instead."

"You don't want to know how stuffy it was in there", Cosmo said.

"Duly noted", Chloe said. "Don't worry, guys. I got this."

"We _hope_ you got this..." Timmy said, him and his godparents and godbrother looking worried.

Chloe braced herself. She sat down, cracked her knuckles, and began to rub the lava lamp profusely. As she rubbed on the purple lamp, turquoise smoke began to emanate from it. Eventually, the smoke began to form a humanoid figure, and cleared up to reveal the figure in all his glory, having tanned skin, curly hair, ponytail, goatee, sunglasses, a cyan sleeveless suit, golden earrings and bracelets, and a wispy tail in place of feet, ending in the very lamp Chloe had rubbed.

"Wuzzat? Who turned the lights on", the figure asked. He then realized he had just been released temporarily from his funky prison, in what seemed like _years_. He turned around to see who freed him.

Much to his annoyance, his eyes first met Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh... It's _you_ guys", the figure complained. "I was sure the last time we met, we both got sour tastes in our mouthes in the end, so it seems kinda ironic you need _my_ help, of all the people you could choose."

He then noticed Poof. "Oh, who's this bouncy ball", he asked, attempting to pick it up with the intend to have it bounce around.

But Wanda yanked Poof away before the figure could do any potential damage. "That's our _son_ ", Wanda said. "His name's Poof."

"Really, puddin' pop, your son is a bouncy ball", the figure asked. "And ya decided to call him 'Poof'? That's so lame, I- sigh, whatever, let's get this over with." He turned to Timmy and said: "C'mon, Turner, whaddya waiting for? Don't leave me hanging, buddy."

A silence followed.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to grant the wished from the person that actually rubbed the lamp", Timmy asked.

The figure looked surprised. "Wait, I thought you rub-" Only now did the figure notice Chloe, clutching on his lamp.

"Oh, _you_ rubbed the lamp", the figure exclaimed. "Greetings, little girl, the name's Norm, your genie for today! You get three wishes, exempt from those dumb fairy rules! That's right, you can wish for anything you want! Oh, by the way, like your hairstyle, looks futuristic. And by that, I mean it looks like such a mess it reminds me of the upcoming apocalypse. Here's a freebie wish."

Norm snapped his fingers and Chloe's hair returned to normal.

"Now what's your name, and more importantly, your first wish", Norm asked.

Chloe cleared her throat while putting the lamp down. "Uh, my name's Chloe, and actually, I want my first wish to be a test, of sorts. Can you wish me an English Breakfast... on a plate?"

Norm snapped his fingers, and in Chloe's hands appeared a sunnyside egg on a toast with OJ and bacon on the side... and actually all on a plate.

"Oh, man, I believe Turner made this wish too, except without the plate", Norm reminisced. "Guess he gave you a little crash course on Genies 101."

"Uh, only a little", Chloe said.

"Alright then, I can tell from your face that you want more than a test drive", Norm said. "So, what's your second wish?"

Chloe thought hard. She knew Norm would twist all her wishes in any way the less she specified, despite his demeanor.

"Well, some of our new friends have been kidnapped, and we don't know where they are", Chloe began, "so for my second wish, I want a working, fully charged GPS that can locate Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. With different colors to indicate who's who, of course."

Norm snapped his fingers again. A GPS appeared in Chloe's hands. "Phineas Flynn's the red dot and Ferb Fletcher's the green one. So, what's your last wish?"

"Ummm... a shield that can bounce things thrown at it back", Chloe decided.

Norm raised his eyebrow. A strange wish, but he snapped his fingers anyway. Chloe was now holding a shield on her right arm.

Now that the three wishes were fulfilled, Norm had to act fast. He picked up his lamp and threw it to Timmy. "Here, catch this", he said.

But as he threw it away, he realized why Chloe wished for that shield.

As the lamp was about to pass Chloe, she held the shield up. The lava lamp hit the shield and bounced back to the genie who threw it in the first place.

"Oh, smoof", he muttered, right before the lamp hit in his face and began to suck him in.

"Seems like Turner gave you more than a crash course", were the last words Norm spoke before he got sucked in completely.

All that remained was the purple lava lamp.

"So, now that's done, let's check out our new GPS", Chloe said, as she turned it on. The GPS showed a map of the United States… and a lot of red and green dots.

"I was afraid of this", Timmy said. "When I made the wish of Trixie falling in love with Timmy Turner, Norm made her fall in love with _any_ Timmy Turner. Now he gave you a GPS that locates _any_ Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher! How are we gonna find _our_ Phineas and Ferb?"

"I have to agree with Timmy", Wanda said. "How are you going to determine which ones are correct?"

"Oh, it's much simpler than you'd think", Chloe stated. "Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher aren't common names, nor are pairs with those names. All we need to do is zoom in on Dimmsdale and look for any red and green dots placed closely to each other, to narrow the results drastically!"

A silence followed.

"Chloe...", Timmy began. "That's... absolutely _GENIUS_!"

* * *

After a search through the map of Dimmsdale, Chloe reached to a conclusion.

"The only pair of red and green dots appear on the Dimmsdale outskirts on the east side", Chloe said, showing the GPS screen to Timmy. "I bet Phineas and Ferb must be there."

"I'll call Candace right now", Timmy decided. He took out his cellphone and called the number Candace gave him.

"Hey Candace, it's Timmy", he said. "We have a clue where Phineas and Ferb might be! You see, we got this weird GPS, and-"

Timmy suddenly heard a beep through his phone.

"She ended the call", Timmy told Chloe. "Didn't even speak a word."

"That's weird", Chloe said. "Why would she end the call?"

"Maybe Timmy used the wrong number", Cosmo said.

"If that's the case, then maybe I should try again", Timmy said.

However, before he could do anything, his phone buzzed. It appears he got a new text message from Candace. It read: ' _ATTN All Teams: Meet us at the elementary school immediately. Team B (Timmy and Chloe) may know where Phineas and Ferb are!_ '

"So I did call the right number", Timmy said, at which point, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof returned to their bracelet forms. "Come on, Chloe, we can't let them wait."

"Alright", Chloe said, "but first..."

She placed the lava lamp Norm resided in on the shield, and stuck a post-it on the lamp, reading 'Do not rub'.

"We don't need it anymore", Chloe said.

"Are you sure we can leave it there in the open, Chloe", Timmy asked.

"Sure", Chloe said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Later, at the Dimmsdale Elementary School, most of the other teams have reunited. Aside from Team B, Team Frenemy was lacking. There was a bit of awkwardness between Doof, Trixie and Veronica, the latter holding Perry.

"You know, that platypus you're holding looks, and sounds kinda familiar", Heinz finally said. "Are... are all platypuses named Perry?"

"In Phineas's perfect world, that would be the case", Isabella said.

Finally, Timmy and Chloe arrived, and so did Baljeet and Buford, who still held Irving.

"Alright, everyone's here", Candace announced. "So, Timmy, what clue did you find."

"Well, we found this high-tech GPS that can find anyone named Phineas and Ferb", Timmy began, "and we narrowed the results down to Dimmsdale and its surrounding areas. This area here is the only place around Dimmsdale that shows both of them, so we believe they're there."

Timmy showed the GPS screen to everyone.

"So... they're in the Dimmsdale Outskirts at east", Candace asked.

"BOOYAH! Buford got it right", Buford yelled to Baljeet. "Suck on that, nerd!"

"Can we do the boasting later, Buford", Baljeet asked. "We do not even know if they actually are there at all."

"Based on the documents we found in the Crocker Cave, and the fact there's no other red and green dots paired together around Dimmsdale, I'd say the chance is pretty big", Chloe stated.

"Yeah, we should at least try looking there", Isabella said.

"I agree with that", Trixie stated. "Don't you, Veronica?"

A silence followed. Veronica is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Veronica", Trixie asked.

"Again, it's 'Where's Perry'", Buford said. "He's the one that's missin', after all."

"Buford, _both_ of them are missing", Vanessa stated.

"Oh, great, where could they possibly be?" Candace asked.

Everyone looked around. Norm, the large man robot, looked upwards, seeing a familiar hovercar heading east.

"I THINK THEY MADE A HEAD START", Norm stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't that confusing, having two Norms in one story, or even chapter?
> 
> Next chapter will begin a confrontation between Perry and Crocker. Will Phineas and Ferb be rescued?


	15. The Rescue Mission

Perry had squirmed his way out of Veronica's arms as soon as he saw the location of the two boys on Timmy's GPS. While it was weird how it knew where Phineas and Ferb are, Perry knew he had to give it a shot.

He jumped into his hovercar hidden in the school's parking lot and ticked in the coordinates in his own GPS, based on his photographic memory, right as Veronica arrived. She must have noticed Perry slipping away and followed him.

"Are you like, going to Crocker alone", she asked.

That was Perry's plan. He didn't know much about Crocker, but he did know that a bunch of kids probably can't keep up with a madman like him. Not even with his nemesis on their side.

However, he's still supposed to be a platypus that doesn't do much. It would be weird to have him free Phineas and Ferb, who shouldn't know about his secret double life.

Perry had a thought. Maybe Veronica would be useful to have around. His gears were grinding, and he snapped his fingers as he came up with a solution.

He stuck his hand out to Veronica.

"Wait, you want me to join you", Veronica asked surprised.

Perry nodded.

"Wow, I'm, like, honored", Veronica said. She hopped in the hovercar, despite there was little space for it, as Perry made a few notes and handed it to Veronica. As Perry started up the engine and flew away with Veronica, she began reading the notes.

* * *

 The duo flew quite a while through the outskirts of Dimmsdale, until they flew near a cave when Veronica saw something.

"OMIGAWSH", she said. "That's Crocker's van! Timmy's GPS thingamajig was totally right!"

Perry looked at where Veronica was pointed at. A black van with 'UNSUSPECTING VAN' on the side. It matched the description Monogram gave earlier today.

They decided to land somewhere hidden nearby. Perry took out his GPS and scoped the area. He saw a cottage and concluded Phineas and Ferb must be held hostage in there.

Veronica read her notes again. "So, the plan is, like, you go in there to find Crocker, and when you do, you send me a text to look for Phineas and Ferb, right?"

Perry nodded. He had to make absolutely sure that Crocker was distracted, so Veronica can focus more on saving the boys.

"And when we're out, I, like, text you back, right", she asked.

Perry gave a thumbs-up. She seemed to get it.

"Alright then", Veronica said. "Good luck, Perry. I'm sure you can do it!"

Perry tipped his fedora in acknowledgement and as a thanks, as he snuck to the cottage.

* * *

Once inside, Perry saw that the cottage was completely empty aside from a wardrobe and a rug. Now one could determine that this was just an innocent room, but then again, it's a cottage in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but a rug and a wardrobe. Perry knew that was pretty strange in itself, even without the van outside, so he knew he had to investigate the room. He started with the rug.

Perry shove the rug aside. Nothing, it seemed. Though, one plank looked a bit loose. Suspiciously loose, so he pressed on it. The press caused the wardrobe to make a strange sound, at which Perry looked up. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, to see an elevator room inside.

A hidden elevator. Perry knew something was up. He decided to enter the elevator and pressed a button labeled B3F, the only other button besides the current floor level.

As Perry stepped out, he was suddenly in a living room. He met with a short, old lady, who was watching TV.

"Oh my, a guest", the lady said. "I should warn Denzel about this. He's down below. Here, let me show you the way."

Perry can't help to look surprised as the lady shoved away the TV and pushed a button on the coffeetable to reveal an opening behind the TV. Perry and the lady stepped in the opening, which seemed to be another elevator. The lady pushed a button labeled B10F, and the elevator went down.

As the two stepped out, Perry was met with a ginormous high-tech lab. He also saw a slouching man whose appearance met Monogram's description. Come to think of it, that lady kind of looked like him, too.

"Come on, Crocker, think", the man pondered to himself. "You gotta think of a way to force those brats to reveal that secret of theirs. Their secret of having… FAIRY GODPARENTS!" The man contorted in various ways when he spoke those last words.

Crocker then noticed he wasn't the only one in the lab anymore. "MOTHER, what are you doing here without notifying me", he said. "I'm not done plotting yet!"

"But Denzel, you have a guest", the lady said. She gestured towards Perry.

"GAH! An intruder", Crocker gasped. "And it's a teal platypus wearing a stupid hat!"

Then Crocker pondered again. "Wait a minute", he mused, "platypuses aren't teal. They're brown! And they certainly don't wear hats or stand on their hind legs… You must be… A FAIRY!" He pointed with an accusing finger to Perry.

This man was crazy, alright.

"You must be Phineas and Ferb's FAIRY GODPARENT, disguised as a lame platypus", Crocker said. "But I came prepared, Fairy…"

Crocker pushed a button on the wall. Suddenly, iron arms came out of the ceiling, trapping Perry in an almost identical way as his nemesis used to when he wanted to reverse the rotation of the Earth. However, these feel… chilly. Freezing cold, even.

"How'd ya like that Cold Iron trap, Fairy", Crocker taunted. "Betcha thought Cold Iron doesn't exist anymore, but thanks to a formula of my ancestor… IT NO LONGER IS! There's no way magic can help you now! Especially now I'm going to drain it away from you…" Crocker grinned sinisterly. "Now, where's my Fairy Magic Drainer…?"

As Crocker was rummaging through his gadgets, Perry had to think of a way to escape. He looked underneath him. A sharp screw seems to be lying within his tail's range. He looked above him. Wires from a hanging lamp.

This is beginning to look eerily similar to that time Doofenshmirtz wanted to reverse the Earth's rotation cycle.

Perry decided to slam his tail on the screw, which then flew right into the wires, ricocheting downwards. Right into Crocker's foot.

"YEOUCH! MY FOOT", he yelled. "OW OW OW OW!"

He hopped backwards while holding his hurt foot, until his back slammed against the button of his Cold Iron trap, freeing Perry.

"The Fairy has escaped", Crocker noticed. "Mother, do something!"

"Like what, Denzel", Mrs Crocker asked.

"I don't know, try to capture him!" he said. "I need to go look for my drainer."

Crocker's mom tried to capture Perry, but the platypus leapt aside.

Perry now believed it was time to warn Veronica, now that both Crockers are too busy to watch over Phineas and Ferb. He began texting with his communicator watch while jumping away.

* * *

Veronica's phone buzzed. The blonde-haired girl checked her phone and read: 'It's time. Go look for P+F. -Perry'

"Wow, so soon already", Veronica said to herself. She expected Perry to take a little longer.

She braced herself. She actually was a little scared. What if Perry didn't manage to distract Crocker long enough, and he or his mother discovered her? However, Veronica knew Perry was counting on her. She knew that Candace would be counting on her, if she somehow knew about it. Saving Phineas and Ferb is her task right now. It all depended on her. So she went inside the cottage.

At first glance, it looked like an empty room, with only a wardrobe and a rug. If it weren't for the van outside, Veronica would've passed it off as a regular room without any Crocker nearby. However, she didn't see Perry go outside, so there must be a secret passage somewhere.

Though, Veronica kept looking at the placement of the rug instead. Perry must've shoved it around, and it kept bugging her for some reason. It wasn't placed neatly at all.

She decided to place the rug more properly on the floor, so she could concentrate better, when she accidentally stepped on a loose plank. Weird sounds suddenly came out of the wardrobe, which surprised Veronica to a degree that she accidentally dropped the rug she just picked up.

Veronica went to take a peek inside the wardrobe, to see it had turned into an elevator. "So _that's_ the secret passage", she mused. She went inside and pushed a button labeled B3F.

When she stepped out of the elevator on the destination floor, she seemed to stand in a living room. This must be the Crocker Bunker described in the document Baljeet found. She saw a weird opening next to the TV. She wanted to go there, but stopped herself. "That place looks, like, suspiciously enough for Perry to already be there", she said. "I doubt Phineas and Ferb would be there too." Veronica was surprised she was being this thoughtful about her decisions.

She decided to look somewhere else in the bunker. There were three other doors. As she was approaching one that led to a kitchen, she heard muffled sounds coming from the next door.

They do kinda sound familiar. But the words spoken made no real sense. She though she heard one voice say 'A2', followed by another saying 'C3' or something.

Intrigued, she decided to open that other door, instead of the one she intended to enter.

It was kinda dark, so she flipped a nearby switch that turned the light on. There she saw a familiar red-haired boy with a triangular head, and an equally familiar green-haired on with a long head, both strapped on experimentation tables with chains and handcuffs.

"Phineas? Ferb?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica? Is that you?" the red-haired boy asked in response.

"Yes, it's me, Veronica", she said, approaching the two. "Like, omigawsh, I'm so glad I found you two. Your sister was super duper worried! As was Isabella and the rest of us! We've been searching all over Dimmsdale!"

"Wow, that's very nice of you guys", Phineas exclaimed. "How did you guys found out we're... wherever we are now? And um, why are you alone?"

"Timmy and Chloe's got a weird GPS that located you guys", Veronica explained. "And um… I… got a head start. Don't ask how."

"Duly noted", Phineas said.

"I hope you guys aren't famished or something", Veronica said.

"Veronica, we're gone for an hour or two", Phineas said. "You should rather ask if we got bored."

"…Well, did you", Veronica asked.

"Not really", Phineas said. "Ferb and I have been playing imaginary tic-tac-toe ever since we woke up."

"And I was winning with a 5-win streak", Ferb added.

"We would've played actual tic-tac-toe", Phineas said, "but you know, our hands are tied…"

Then Veronica realized something. "Oh right! I need to free your guys before Crocker comes back!" She pulled out a handbag and searched furiously through it.

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereis- Ah!"

Veronica pulled out a nail file. She began to file on Phineas's wrist cuff.

"You guys don't need to worry too much about Crocker, since he's… distracted", Veronica said while filing. "However, we still need to be fast, just in case." She stopped filing to look at the results. Only a little groove.

"Jeepers, this is, like, so hard", Veronica panted.

"You know, Ferb has a pair of pliers in his pocket", Phineas said. "That Crocker guy hasn't taken away any of our tools for some reason… Not that we could use use them with our hands cuffed."

" _And you couldn't tell me this earlier?!_ " Veronica said angrily.

"Uh, sorry", Phineas said with a sheepish smile.

After snipping away all eight (bizarrely cold) chains from Phineas and Ferb's wrists and ankles, Veronica said: "Great, now let's get outta here before that Crockpot finds us. I know the way out."

Phineas and Ferb followed Veronica out of the bunker. They stepped into the elevator, went back to the first floor and exited the cottage.

"Huh, this kinda looks like the Dimmsdale outskirts", Phineas said. "So that's where Crocker held us."

Phineas then noticed Veronica was texting on her phone.

"Umm, what'cha doing", Phineas asked.

"Oh, I'm notifying the others that I saved you guys", Veronica said.

But that was only half of it. While Veronica did want to text her BFF Trixie that Phineas and Ferb are now safe, Trixie wouldn't be the only one she would send it to…

* * *

Perry's communicator watch buzzed. He checked the face screen and noticed a text saying: 'P+F are safe now. -Veronica ︎❤️'

Excellent, if the text is to be trusted. Perry pulled a confident smile as he yet evaded another grasp from Mrs Crocker. But Denzel stood right before where the platypus landed.

"Oh, don't think I didn't see that smirk of yours, Fairy. I know you're up to something", Crocker said grimly. Then he smirked too and said: "But your tricks will come to an end, now that I have found my FAIRY MAGIC DRAINER", as he held a vacuum cleaner nozzle connected to a large machine.

Perry responded by jumping up, slamming the nozzle away with his tail and decking Crocker in the chin.

"GAH", Crocker exclaimed, as he stumbled onto the ground.

The nozzle flew onto a button, activating it. "CROCKER CAVE TWO SELF-DESCTRUCT MECHANISM ACTIVATED: SELF-DESTRUCT BEGINS IN FIVE MINUTES", blared through the lab's speakers.

Perry was getting annoyed by the fact that every nemesis he meets needs to have a self-destruct button on their inventions. But at the same time, he was alarmed. He need to get out of here ASAP.

While he raced towards the elevator, he could hear Crocker saying: "Mother, the Crocker Cave Two will blow up in five minutes! We need to get outta here fast!"

But by the time Mrs Crocker realized this, Perry had already took the one elevator and went upwards.

After returning in the Crocker Bunker, he speeded towards the other elevator and went back to ground level, getting out of the cottage. He went back to the hovercar, as he noticed three dots getting smaller in the distance. One with red hair, a slightly taller one with green hair and another even taller one with blonde hair.

Perry had a warm smile on his face. Veronica did save the boys.

He activated a command on the hovercar that autopilots it to a lair base, and followed the three dots as an ordinary platypus.


	16. Siblings Reunited

Meanwhile, Candace and the others decided to move on, assuming Veronica went ahead looking for Perry. They reached the end of Dimmsdale when Chloe noticed something on her GPS.

"Hold on", she said, "are Phineas and Ferb… _moving_?"

"What do you mean", Candace asked.

"They're moving into town, of course", Heinz guessed. "Pro-probably."

"Dad, that makes no sense for them at all", Vanessa responded.

"No, I mean that the two dots are _on the move_ , as opposed to being stationary", Chloe specified. "And… they seem to be moving towards us."

As Chloe was explaining, Trixie had checked her phone. "Guys, Veronica just texted me", she said. "Just told she freed Phineas and Ferb."

"That's wonderful", Isabella said.

"I'll say", Candace agreed.

"Yeah, now Irving won't be much of a deadweight anymore", Buford quipped. Irving still hadn't budged.

"That explains the moving dots", AJ said. "If we hurry along, we'll meet them halfway!"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!" Timmy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crocker and his mother were able to use the elevator. Crocker had been busy getting as much devices and tools as he could carry in an enormous bag (this included some of the Cold Iron). After returning to the Crocker Bunker, Denzel said to his mother: "Quickly, get the fairy boys!"

Dolores went to the basement where they held Phineas and Ferb. But she returned with eight snipped chains.

"They're not there", she said. "They have escaped somehow."

"OH DAGNABBIT", Crocker cursed. "Ugh, whatever. Let's just move already, we only got one minute!"

Both went inside the elevator, and went up. But like most elevators, this one moved at a slow pace. "Curse these slow-moving elevators", Crocker muttered out of irritation.

As the duo got out of the elevator, Denzel hurried to get him and all his stuff out.

But then they heard an explosion underneath. The self-destruction has begun.

The explosion was powerful enough to turn the rock layer between the Crocker Cave Two and the Crocker Bunker into boulders that collapsed into the Crocker Cave Two. It also was strong enough to break down the layer between the bunker and the cottage, which collapsed onto the boulders. Without support, the cottaged collapsed as well and fell onto the boulders. With Denzel and his mother still inside.

As the two got out of the ruins, Crocker looked up at the steep hill that used to be a plain ground six floors up.

All he managed to say was: "Well… This didn't work out."

* * *

Phineas, Ferb and Veronica did hear the explosion behind them.

"Uh oh, I think that Crocker guy got himself hurt", Phineas said with concern. "We should probably help him."

"Phineas, are you nuts", Veronica asked. "That guy _kidnapped_ you two, remember?"

"Sure, but he's still a human being", Phineas said.

"Let's just not risk your lives again", Veronica suggested. "Besides, I think Crocker had survived worse. Let's just move on."

In reality, Veronica was concerned if Perry got hurt in Crocker's mess, but she rather not dared to accidentally reveal his secret to his owners, so all she could do is hope Perry was okay.

As they moved further back to Dimmsdale, the trio could see several dots getting closer. Realizing that it might be their friends, they ran towards is.

* * *

 As Candace's gang moved further into the outskirts, they were able to see three dots in the distance, which all of a sudden changed pace. As they got closer and closer, Candace realized: "Those must be Phineas and Ferb!"

"And Veronica", Trixie added.

"And Veronica, of course", Candace said.

By these words, Irving shifted his eyes, his first move in the past few hours. At this point, everyone could clearly see who these dots are, and so could Irving. Recognizing his idols, Irving sprang up from Buford's arms.

"PHINEAS AND FERB, THEY'RE BACK", Irving yelled with glee. He ran out of Buford (accidentally stepping on his face) and dashed towards his heroes.

* * *

 Veronica peered into the distance. She stated: "Hey, isn't that…"

Her thoughts were broken by the figure ecstatically screaming: "It's you! It really IS you!"

"Yes. Yes it is", Ferb confirmed to Veronica.

Immediately after, Phineas was basically tackled by the orange-haired fanatic, who in turn fell on the ground alongside Veronica and Ferb.

"Oh my gosh, you guys", Irving said. "You won't believe how _much_ I missed you two!"

"Yeah, so much that you didn't do nuthin' the whole time", a husky voice quipped. It naturally belonged to Buford, whom Irving saw along the others when he turned around. "By the way, you owe me for that kick in the face", he added.

Irving stood up, at which Phineas, Ferb and Veronica followed suit. "Whoops", Irving said with a sheepish smile.

Aside from Irving, Candace was the first to approach her brothers, hugging them both. "I'm so glad to have you two back", she said. "I was so worried about you two, and also about my parents punishing me when they find out."

Phineas and Ferb hugged back. "We love you too, Candace", Phineas said. "We couldn't thank all of you enough."

Isabella was the next to approach Phineas, who hugged him as well. "I'm so happy to see you again too", she said. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my future husban… I mean, best friend. Definitely best friend."

Timmy then approached Phineas, alongside Chloe. "You probably should thank Chloe the most. She managed to track you down with this device."

"Umm, shouldn't they thank Veronica the most", Trixie intercepted. "I mean, she _did_ get them back." Veronica blushed at this.

"They should thank ME the most", Buford said. "I correctly guessed where they were hidden."

"Buford, that was just a guess", Baljeet said. "At the very least, I found the documents with valuable clues."

"Guys, guys, stop arguing", Phineas said. "You all contributed well to save us, so we sincerely thank all of you for your help. Candace, Isabella, Timmy, Chloe, Trixie, Veronica, Buford, Baljeet, AJ, Chester, Vanessa, Dr. D and even Irv-"

He stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, even Vanessa and her dad came all the way to Dimmsdale just to find us?!"

He then looked at Ferb. Ferb had been staring at Vanessa with big pupils the whole time, realizing that even _his crush_ helped finding them.

Of course, Phineas didn't realize any of that.

He shook Ferb out of his trance and said: "Ferb, Dr. D and Vanessa had come all the way to Dimmsdale _just to find us_! And their large man robot too!"

After Phineas stopped shaking, Ferb replied: "Yes, I noticed."

"Actually, we came here just to take care of your kidnapper", Heinz said. "That kidnapping he did literally caused my nemesis to abandon my evil scheme of today, can you believe it? He stole my nemesis!"

Phineas and Ferb looked a bit awkwardly at Doof.

"Just… just roll with it", Vanessa reassured.

"Oh, I almost forgot", Chester said. He also approached Phineas and gave them the pack of batteries he found. "You must've dropped these."

"The batteries", Phineas said. "Thanks, dude."

"No problemo", Chester said. "Hey, maybe we should go back before your parents come back and Candace gets in trouble anyway."

"Yeah, we should", Phineas said, "but I feel like we're still missing someone…"

Then a familiar chatter was made.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. He picked up the platypus. "I'm glad to see you, too, buddy."

Veronica was secretly relieved that Perry had escaped in time.

"Now we can go back", Phineas said.

"Not me, though", Heinz said. "I still have to deal with the kidnapper guy, and we'll see what happens after that."

"Oh, I think something might've happened to them", Phineas said. "We heard some sort of explosion when we left."

"Guys, it's Crocker", Timmy said. "He had survived worse than explosions, I think he'll be fine."

"Kinda like my dad?" Vanessa wondered.

"Um, sure, I think", Timmy responded.

"Anyway, we should be going now, we have a comic book to venture through", Phineas said. "Good luck with your dealings, Dr D."

"Thanks, kid", Heinz said. "See ya!"

So Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Norm departed from the group, going further into the outskirts, while the rest of the gang headed back to Dimmsdale.


	17. The Doofy Aftermath

Denzel had attempted multiple times to find a solution for their current predicament, but so far none had succeeded.

He tried climbing out of the hole, but the hills were too steep.

He tried stacking boulders to create a primitive staircase, but the boulders were too heavy.

He tried creating mountainclimbing tools from the ruined cottage, but the materials weren't strong enough for the mountainside to be used.

His mother tried suggesting to use parts of his fairy devices to create stronger mountainclimbing tools, but he wouldn't allow it.

Eventually, Crocker ran out of ideas. "I need to rest a little", he panted, as he sat on one of the boulders.

Mrs Crocker, his mother, nagged: "Maybe you should make tools out of those-"

"I'M NOT TURNING MY DEVICES INTO TOOLS", Crocker yelled back. "A better idea would be to sit and wait for a savior."

"Denzel dear, we're in the outskirts", Dolores said. "You really expect a helping man to just find us here right now?"

Right as Crocker's mom finished that sentence, they heard a voice with an accent from above, saying: "Hey, is anyone here?"

Crocker acted immediately: "Yes, down here, fellow traveler!"

Crocker saw an ugly, triangular head peering into the hole. The man looked kinda like a Dreusselstenian.

"Oh, I see, you guys are here", the man spoke. "Didn't expect you'd have company, though."

"Oh, I'm his mother", Mrs Crocker said.

"We're stuck here, with no way to get out", Denzel spoke. "Can you get us out, please?"

"Oh, that depends", the man from above responded. "Did you kidnap two boys, by any chance?"

"Yes. I mean, NO! I mean, why are you asking that?" Crocker said.

"For the record, he did kidnap two boys", Dolores added.

"MOTHER", Denzel yelled to his mom.

"Great, you are just the person I looked for", the man from above said. "Just a second."

The man's head was out of sight. Denzel and his mother could hear him saying something, but they couldn't understand it.

Eventually, the man's head peered into the hole again…

But he had a weird helmet on his head. One with some sort of antenna-like laser.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Crocker muttered.

The man pushed a button on his helmet, and fired a green laser to Crocker, his mother, and the bag full of fairy devices.

And then they were all gone.

* * *

Denzel, Dolores and the fairy devices reappeared in a blue room of macroscopic size. They were sitting on a white table.

But the most terrifying part was the creature in front of them: a giant, green, one-eyed creature in a oval-esque shape and two antennae. It also wore a diaper, so it was presumably a baby. It held a squeaky hammer in its left hand.

"So, about that 'helping man' part from what I said earlier..." Dolores snarked.

"I GET IT, MOTHER", Crocker yelled in an annoyed tone.

Then both got squashed by the squeaky hammer.

* * *

"And _that's_ why you shouldn't take away my nemesis", Doofenshmirtz said, as he took off the helmet he used earlier, which he placed into Norm's chest compartment, next to the squirrel that powered the man-robot.

"So wait, you just wanted to send him to another dimension with the helmet you installed the Away-Inator on?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, of course", Heinz responded. "If someone's stuck in another dimension, they can't interfere with my evil schemes, now can they? Besides, I was very pleased with the Away-Inator on my helmet."

Vanessa shrugged. "Fair enough", she said.

"Well, mission accomplished", Doof said. "Let's go buy a jerrycan of gas, find the van, undo the damage and go home to finish my evil scheme. _Wow_ , that sounded shorter in my head."

"ABOUT THE SCHEME, SIR", Norm said, "SOMEONE ALREADY HAD TAKEN CARE OF IT."

"Wait w- …what do you mean, Norm?" Heinz asked.

"WELL, I HAD PUT LIVE RECORDING ON BEFORE WE LEFT", Norm explained, "AND ANOTHER OWCA AGENT HAD DESTROYED THE GHOST PORTAL-INATOR BEFORE WE ARRIVED IN DIMMSDALE."

"WHAT", Doofenshmirtz said. "I suppose it's competent of you to take a live recording, but _couldn't you tell me earlier that my Inator got destroyed!?_ "

"WELL, YOU NEVER ASKED", Norm said. "BUT IN RETROSPECT, YOU COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN ABOUT MY LIVE RECORDING IN THE FIRST PLACE. BUT I MADE A RE-RECORDING OF THE FOOTAGE SO YOU CAN SEE IT WITH YOUR OWN EYES."

As the video rolled, Doof and Vanessa watched how the Ghost Portal-Inator got demolished by the push of a selfdestruct button… from Sergei the Snail.

The Drusselstenian scientist stood up and yelled towards the sky: "CURSE YOU, SERGEI THE SNAIL!"

Heinz sighed. He sat down and said: "They could've at least waited until I was _home_ , but _nooo_ , they thought 'let's be jerks instead and foil his evil scheme while he's away'. It's thing like these that tire me."

"Come on, dad, tomorrow's a new day", Vanessa said, hoping to get her father more enthusiastically.

"Yeah, a new day, a new fruitless attempt to take over the Tri-State Area because it'll be foiled again, wounding up in a new failure", Heinz sighed. "I-I think I need some rest in the evil business. Maybe a week here in Dimmsdale would do me some good."

"Dad, we don't have any place to rest in besides maybe the van", Vanessa said. "And an opportunity to wish for something better cannot fall right out of the sky, now, can it?"

Right at this moment, something purple fell out of the sky, beside Vanessa.

The teenage girl picked it up. "This looks like a lava lamp…?" she identified. "Smells kinda weird too."

"IT SEEMS A LITTLE SMUDGED", Norm pointed out.

"Oh, you're right", Vanessa noticed. "Maybe I can rub that dirt off."

Heinz overheard the conversation and thought. "Wait a minute", he mused. "A lamp… smells weird… smudged…" His eyes then popped open. "WAIT! DON'T RUB IT, VANESSA! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

But Doof was too late. Vanessa was already rubbing the lava lamp, as a turquoise smoke began to expel from it. Vanessa noticed this immediately and looked perplexed at the smoke.

"Uh… Dad, do you know what's happening", she asked.

Before the evil scientist could answer, the smoke began to form a figure. The figure had curly hair, sunglasses a sleeveless suit and many golden rings. He also had a tail-like wisp that ended right back in the lamp.

While Heinz hadn't seen this person before, he surely could recognize the type of creature Vanessa seemed to have summoned. "Oh no, I was afraid of this", he exclaimed. "Vanessa, we have come across the worst kind of bad luck in the Doofenshmirtz history: _a genie!_ "

"Oh, how fun, Slouchy McFunnyAccent has heard of my kind before", the figure spoke. "By the way, my name is Norm."

"EVEN WORSE", Heinz panicked. "He's got the same name as my incompetent robot sidekick!"

"YOU HAVE ANOTHER ROBOT SIDEKICK NAMED NORM", Norm, the robot, asked.

"Yeah, no, I was referring to _you_ , bucket head", Doofenshmirtz snarked.

"OUCH", his robot sidekick said.

"Wait, so that's a genie", Vanessa pondered. "So that means…"

"Exactly, fruit cup; three wishes without any boundaries whatsoever!" Norm the genie finished.

"Omigosh, that sounds great", Vanessa exclaimed.

"Wait, Vanessa, be careful", Heinz said. He pulled Vanessa away from the genie and told her: "Don't you know about genies? They can twist all your wishes like however they want! Like, you wish for something like being able to jump really high, and then you turn into a frog! Or he takes your wish literally and turns you into a hot dog!"

"Relax, dad, I have heard your stories before, I got this", Vanessa assured her father.

"I'm not believing it", Doof said. "Genies are mean tricksters, and I speak from experience! And you know that I'm naturally concerned as your father…"

"Of course I do, but have a little faith in me, OK?" Vanessa asked.

Doof gulped. "Okay…"

Vanessa approached Norm the genie again.

"Yo, you ready for your first wish, scuba vampire gal?" the genie asked.

"Alright, let's start with something simple", Vanessa asked. "I wish you could locate my dad's white and purple van that we left in the middle of Dimmsdale, and that you'd teleport it right here beside us on the ground, but not where anybody will get hurt from it, and I also want all damage repaired and the gas gauge filled up… with regular gasoline, naturally."

"Jeez, you call that simple", Norm replied. "But alright."

He snapped his fingers, and Heinz's van gonged right next to Doof himself. The van had been completely. The van looked completely unscathed, with the dent that redhaired teenager made earlier gone completely. The van also looked way less dirty than before.

"N… No twists and tricks?" Doof asked. "Wow, Norm must be a very generous genie."

"WHY THANK YOU SIR, THOUGH I'M NOT A GENIE", Norm the robot said.

"Not talking about you, Norm", Heinz mumbled.

Vanessa paid no heed to her father's remark. "Alright", she said. "Now, my next wish is that my dad would own a vacation home in Dimmsdale's richest neighborhood, in a new house that is currently not owned yet and has been cleaned up from any inconveniences, such as wood rot and vermin."

Norm snapped his fingers again. "Done and done", the genie said. "Now, you're probably eager to know how it looks like?"

Heinz exclaimed: "Oh yes, pl-"

"Oh, no, not yet", Vanessa interrupted. "I think that would've counted as a separate wish, right?"

"Quite perceptive of you, hot stuff", Norm said. "I'm impressed."

"Wait, so he's still a tricky genie?" Doof asked.

"I'll… I'll explain later, dad", Vanessa said. "But let's first get to wishing."

"Yes indeed, but maybe you've realized you're trapped in a dilemma", Norm the genie said. "You see, I did grant your wish like you described, but right now, you don't know _which_ house it is, _what_ it loos like, and _where_ in Dimmsdale it is. So you can wish to know more about the house or teleport you there, or wish for something else. Either way, you'll be wasting a wish. So, what will it be?"

Vanessa grinned slyly. "Actually, my third wish is something like an investment: it might look like I'm wasting a wish, but what I'm actually doing is doubling my chances."

"I'm sorry, but your non-wish-related rambling kind of zoned me out", the genie snarked. "Your last wish, please."

"Certainly", Vanessa grinned. "My third wish… _is three more wishes._ "

A silence was looming over the four people present.

"Are… are you serious?" Norm the genie asked.

"Yes, yes I am", Vanessa said. "My dad has told stories of his escapades with genies before, and I was always wondering 'why not wish for three more wishes'? That's what an evil genius like my dad would do. There weren't any rules that prevents such a thing. In fact, one story I've heard had a genie in a ring, and another in a lamp. Neither genie in that story gave the wisher a wish limit. Said story was also the first documentation of genies like you. You _should_ be glad I'm just wishing for three more wishes, which I may or may not abuse even further later."

Norm the genie stared at the goth teenager in sheer surprise. He couldn't think of a counterargument: she was totally right.

"Alright, you win", Norm said, as he snapped his fingers. "To tell you the truth, the three-wishes limit was a bluff we genies had used at a later point in time, the nineties I think. Anyway, lass, I suppose your _fourth_ wish is to teleport us to that house you wished for earlier?"

"No, because you'd either leave the van here, or bring it _inside_ the house", Vanessa said. "My fourth wish is you'd give us the address of the house I wished for my second wish, so we could put it in our GPS and use the van to travel there."

Norm snapped his fingers and Vanessa received a piece of paper with the address written on it.

"Alright, dad, rev up the engine", Vanessa told Heinz. "And genie, you're going with us."

* * *

Dr Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Norm the robot and Norm the genie were driving through Dimmsdale. The van was running smoothly while Doof was following the GPS's instructions.

"I still don't get how the genie is following exactly what you've asked for while still being a trickster, Vanessa", he asked. "How'd you do that?"

"That's actually very simple", Vanessa said. "Hadn't you noticed how _specific_ my wishes were? I was basically trying to be so specific that he had no choice but to grant my wish without any twists or turns. Isn't that right, Norm?"

"BUT VANESSA, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT GENIES", Norm the robot said.

" _Other_ Norm…" Heinz and Vanessa droned simultaneously.

"Yeah, nailed it right on the head, missy", Norm the genie confirmed.

"Oh, hey, we're here", Heinz said as he looked on his GPS.

They looked at their house of destination. The neighborhood it was in looked indeed quite posh, definitely where lots of rich people would live. The house and the lawn were fine, too, but…

"…it's a bit small, isn't it?" Vanessa said. "I mean, it looks nice and comfy, but I expected something bigger."

"Yeah, I doubt Norm would fit in", Doof said.

"BUT SIR, NORM IS A GENIE", Norm the robot said. "HE CAN SHRINK HIMSELF."

"I was referring to you this time", Heinz said.

"OH!" the robot replied.

"Luckily, I know a solution", Vanessa said. "Oh, Norm?"

"YES?"

"…Other Norm?"

"What is it, cupcake", Norm the genie asked.

"I wish the house had an extra floor, again in perfect condition like the original floor", Vanessa said.

Norm snapped his fingers. The house now had two stories instead of one.

"Oh, and Norm?"

"Yeah?"

"Three more wishes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be wondering how Norm's lava lamp went from Dimmsdale-South in Chapter 14, to the Dimmsdale outskirts in this Chapter. Well, Chapter 2 of 'Vinnie and Balthazar in Dimmsdale' connects the two chapters together. If you're a fan of Milo Murphy's Law, I'd check it out if I were you, but it's not inherently required to enjoy the rest of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale.
> 
> Alright, see you next chapter!


	18. Crimson Chin and the Kid Klashers

It's a sunny day in the city of Chincinnatti… which is now seemingly under attack, caused by a bunch of bronze robots, consisting of only a pair of legs and a waist, wrecking havoc by performing knee kicks.

These lunatic limbs belong to none other than the recurring villain known as the Bronze Kneecap, also known as the ex-Jai Lai player Ron Hambone, who was (and still is) bent on destroying the Crimson Chin, Chincinnati's local hero. He was laughing maniacally, as his bronze suit's kneecap had captured the mayor by shooting a lasso.

"Now, tell me where the Chin is, or else you're forced to see your beautiful city to be demolished singlehandedly by my Bronze Kneebots", he threatened. "Or, well, singleknee'dly."

Before the mayor could say a word, a voice said: "Looking for me, Kneecap?"

The Bronze Kneecap turned around, to see the mighty red mandible himself.

"I should've known you were the one behind the purloining of all the bronze trophies of the country", the Crimson Chin spoke.

"That was indeed I who stole those trophies", the Bronze Kneecap said. "And I have turned all of them in a destructive army of Kneebots, as you can see. And I will use them to decimate you once and for all! And since it's about a hundred bots versus a single Chin, it'll all be over soon, too."

"You should've known better by now, Kneecap, that I'm not alone", the Chin said. This was when a small boy in red showed up, wearing a red cap and a utility cleft. He was followed by a pink dog, a green dog, and a purple round puppy. It was none other than the Crimson Chin's sidekick, Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder, and his canine friends, the Chin-Hounds.

"I can't believe you forgot about me, Kneecap", Cleft said.

"It's still the five of you against me and my army, you jittering jaws", the Kneecap said. "You may survive a little longer, but I still have the upper hand."

"And  _that's_  why I brought some friends", Cleft said. He whistled. At this moment, the ground beside him began to rumble slightly, as a black-suited kid, with drills for braces, popped out. It was none other than Matter Muncher Lad. This was soon followed by a black-skinned kid in a floating chair having teleported besides Matter Muncher Lad. This kid had a white labcoat and a massive brain, indicating that this was Professor AJ.

Then, out of the sky, a pale blonde girl landed next to Professor AJ, on all fours. The girl had an orange feline mask and an orange cape, reminiscent of a recently fallen hero, making it obvious this was Catgirl. Another girl landed next to Catgirl, but with more grace. This girl was taller than the other kids, had black stylized hair, alluring eyes, and a red, blue and golden suit. This hero would be the super strong and super popular Wonder Gal. Next to her, a girl about the same height landed safely on the ground with golden wings, wearing a purple and yellow avian suit. This was Hawk Gal, who also was the one who dropped off Catgirl and Wonder Gal just then.

"Bronze Kneecap, meet the Super Children", Cleft introduced.

"Bronze, huh? Yeah, I can munch on that", Matter Muncher Lad said.

"I'm pretty sure these robots can be broken easily by my mental powers", Professor AJ said.

"And my super sharp claws can tear 'em to shreds", Catgirl said.

"Does that Kneedweeb really think those tacky bots are capable against my dazzling superpowers?" Wonder Gal taunted.

"I bet they're so shoddily made that they break when I drop them just one foot in the air!" Hawk Girl added.

"My Kneebots are more powerful than you meddling kids think", the Bronze Kneecap said. "Kneebots, destroy those super failures!"

"By my mighty mandible, let's eliminate those leggy hooligans", the Crimson Chin said.

"Aye!" The Super Children chorused.

And so, the group of super heroes began fighting the army of bronzopodes. The Crimson Chin defeated bots left and right by smashing his long mandible into them. Cleft, however, used his utility cleft to deal with the bronze bipeds. Matter Muncher Lad literally munched on the bots, as did Cleft's Chin-Hounds. Professor AJ preferred to used his psychic powers to crumple his opponents into little wads of bronze. Catgirl tore the robots apart, while Hawk Girl carried the robots and dropped them into other ones. Wonder Gal punched, dented, bent, kicked and smashed the Kneebots into bits and pieces, all while posing for cameras at the same time.

Eventually, there were only three Kneebots left, as well as the Bronze Kneecap.

"You've done well, but we're not done just yet", he said. "I had prepared myself in situations like these."

Out of his suit's kneecap popped a laser gun. It shot at the remaining Kneebots, which then grew into a ginormous size.

"You have bested an army of small Kneebots, but can you defeat three  _giant_  Kneebots?" he asked.

As the Kneebots started to pulverize the city, the group of superheroes attempted to attack one of them, but met with less than stellar results.

"My sturdy chin is too small for these pesky legs to pulverize them with", the Crimson Chin said.

"The tools of my utility cleft don't do anything against them either", Cleft said.

"It'll take hours for me to munch this bit completely", Matter Muncher Lad said. "And I'm full already!"

"My mind powers are unable to do anything against them, either", Professor AJ said.

"These bots are too sturdy for me to scratch, pounce, or use any of my utilities against, either", Catgirl said.

"I can only get a single dent out of these guys", Wonder Gal said. "At least I still look pretty, though."

"These things are are just plain too heavy for me to carry and drop", Hawk Gal said.

"Ha, I knew your powers aren't strong enough to take down even one of them", the Bronze Kneecap said. "There's no way to save Chincinnati now. Unless you give up and let me destroy you, of course."

"Give up?" the Crimson Chin asked. "I say nay to such a request. By my mighty mandible, there is  _always_  a way!"

"Are you sure, Chin?" Kneecap asked. "These robots are too big for all of you! How are you going to take them down?"

"Well, maybe all they need is some extra help", a young, optimistic voice said.

The Bronze Kneecap turned towards his back in surprise, to see another group of superhero kids.

The voice from earlier came from an orange-suited boy with a triangular head and multiple blue Ms on his suit's torso. He was accompanied by a green-haired boy with goggles, purple, high-waisted overalls and multiple utility belts, a black-haired girl in a rainbow-colored suit, a blue, Indian monkey-like boy in overalls, a burly boy with ripped black clothes, a bespectacled boy in navy blue with a moon on his torso, and a tall, teenage girl in a black and red dress.

"And who might you be?" Kneecap asked.

"They call me Multi-Lad", the boy in orange said. "And the boy with the tools is Ferb Guy." He gestured towards the green-haired kid.

"And I'm the Rainbow", the black-haired girl said.

"Call me Belch Boy", the burly kid said.

"My name is HanumanMan", the monkey boy said.

"I'm the Lunatic!" the boy in navy said.

"And they call me the Control Freak", the orange-haired girl said.

"Together, we are Team Improbable", Multi-Lad said. "And we will aid the mighty mandible and the Super Children, our allies, to take down your bronze bots!"

To this, the Bronze Kneecap laughed boisterously.

"And what makes you think  _you_  can take my Kneebots down, when not even the Crimson Chin and his kiddie friends can?!" he said.

"Shall we show him", Multi-Lad asked his compadres.

Without a word, Multi-Lad and Ferb Guy went to a Kneebot that was doing its own business. Multi-Lad began to multiply himself into thousand, being able to hold off the leggy robot with ease. After that, Ferb Guy climbed up the Kneebot and disassembled the robot with his screwdriver drills.

Meanwhile, HanumanMan grew tremendously, becoming larger than the Kneebots. He then leapt to another Kneebot and tore the legs apart.

The Rainbow zoomed towards the remaining Kneebot and wrapped it in a large rainbow ribbon, materialized from light. The Kneebot toppled over and fell down in bits and pieces.

The Lunatic made a wave of fanmade pictures and used his lunar powers to create an ebb-and-flow effect to rid the city of the bronze scraps that were left.

"Drat, I've been foiled! Again!" the Bronze Kneecap said as he fled, releasing the mayor.

"He's getting away!" Professor AJ said.

"Not on  _my_  pretty watch", Wonder Gal said, as she speeded after him.

Belch Boy then climbed onto Wonder Gal. While she's able to carry him with ease, Wonder Gal was unpleasantly surprised.

"Hey, what's the big idea, here", she asked. "You'll muss my hair!"

"Just get to that bronze bozo", Belch Boy responded. "I'll get him to stop running."

The Bronze Kneecap noticed that Wonder Gal and Belch Boy were closing in. "You will not get me, I swear", he said, as his kneecaps pulled out two rockets, allowing the Kneecap to fly faster.

The Bronze Kneecap taunted: "So long, boisterous brat-"

_BONK!_

The Bronze Kneecap seems to have bumped onto something while he wasn't looking. However, when he looked in front of him, all he saw was the Control Freak.

"Invisible wall", the Control Freak explained. "I created it with my psychic mind."

"How did you get here, anyway", Kneecap said.

"Teleporting powers", the Control Freak said. "I'm a telekinetic mastermind, helloooo?"

At this moment, Wonder Gal and Belch Boy reached the Bronze Kneecap too, trapping him.

"You're busted, buddy", Control Freak said. At this moment, Belch Boy made a big belch, which circled around the Bronze Kneecap with such overpowering stench that it left the Bronze Kneecap paralyzed.

" _Ewwwww_ ", Wonder Gal and the Control Freak said in response to the belch.

"What", Belch Boy asked. "It's effective."

* * *

The Super Children, Team Improbable and the Crimson Chin now stood in front of the mayor, who said: "Thanks to you and your young friends, the Bronze Kneecap has been foiled once again. The officers will keep an eye on him now he's going to jail." The mayor gestured towards some police officers, carrying a still paralyzed Bronze Kneecap towards a police car.

"Oh, don't thank me for it", the Crimson Chin said. "It's these young superheroes that saved the day."

"Regardless of that, I'd like to thank them with a Medal of Honor", the mayor said, handing each of the kids a medal. "What do you call yourselves, anyway."

"Well, me, Matter Muncher Lad, Professor AJ, Catgirl, Wonder Gal and Hawk Gal call ourselves the Super Children", Cleft said.

"And the rest of us is Team Improbable", Multi-Lad said.

"But we acknowledge that it might be a little difficult to comprehend once we're fighting together", Ferb Guy said. "So, when we are together, we call ourselves…"

" _THE KID KLASHERS",_  the rest of the children said in unison.

"I never agreed to that name, though", the Control Freak said.

"Oh, come on, Control Freak, have a little fun", the Rainbow said.

"I had fun", the Control Freak said. "I wouldn't have been in the crime busting business otherwise."

"I bet that if we hadn't have fun, it wouldn't be as much of a cinch", Catgirl said.

"Don't you mean a…  _chinch_?" Cleft asked.

The superheroes and the mayor laughed, which is where this story ends.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Timmy, Chloe, AJ, Chester, Trixie and Veronica jumped out of a portal made by the TeleComicPorter 4999.

"That… was… SO AWESOME", Chester said.

"I can definitely agree to that", Isabella said.

"I can't believe I gassed an actual comic book villain", Buford squeed.

"That was… not as stellar", Baljeet said.

"Yuck, definitely", Trixie agreed.

"Well, I can say that this was a definite success", Phineas said. "Everyone seemed to have enjoyed it, even Trixie and Veronica."

"Oh, um, we didn't  _really_  enjoyed it. Only slightly", Trixie said, attempting to hide the fact that she actually enjoyed it very much.

"Are you sure", Phineas said with a cocky smile.

"Save that stuff for later", Candace said. "I for one, am ecstatic. Not only did I enjoy this superhero stuff, but this TeleComicThingy Fourthousand-something's still intact. And Mom will be home soon, too! I can't believe it, but you guys will finally be-"

At that moment, a bouncing shield collided onto the TeleComicPorter 4999, dragging the machine away while bouncing along.

Candace was stumped by this extremely random event.

"…busted…", she finished her sentence from earlier.

At this moment, Lawrence and Linda arrived back at the house.

"Hi, Mom, hi Dad", Phineas said.

"Hi boys", Linda responded. She noticed Timmy, Chloe, Chester, AJ, Trixie and Veronica were with Phineas, Ferb and friends as well. "Oh, you brought your new friends along, as well."

"Well, that's nice", Lawrence said. "Did something special happened while we were gone?"

"Oh, nope, Dad", Candace said quickly. "Nothing peculiar happened today."

Phineas asked: "Wait, what about that kidn-"

Candace shushed Phineas, and said: "We were just pretending to be superheroes, that's all."

"Oh, that's so nice", Linda said. "Did you hear that, Lawrence? Candace played superheroes with her brother and their friends."

"What about you, Dad", Phineas said. "Did you and Mom found some more antiques?"

"Well, not much, unfortunately, aside from this teapot that smells like smoof", Lawrence said. "I guess we'll have to hunt for antiques in a different town nearby, like Echo Creek."

"Say, I have an idea", Linda said. "I see you and your new friends get along well. Why don't they go dine with us tonight? I'll just get some more groceries for today."

"Wow, you mean that, Mom?" Phineas said. "Hey, Timmy, whaddya say?"

"I think it'll be fine", Timmy said. "It'll be less a mouth for my parents to feed then."

"I bet my parents can get down with that, too", Chloe said.

"I think Pops can, too", Chester said.

"And so my parents", AJ said.

"I dunno, maybe", Veronica said. "How about yours, Trixie?"

Trixie was standing wide-eyed, almost petrified.

"…Trixie?" Veronica said again.

"…How would Mother respond to that?" Trixie whispered.


	19. Dinner at the Flynn-Fletchers

"So, Phineas and Ferb's parents invited you and Veronica over to dinner", Trixie's mother spoke to her via her phone. She had called her for permission.

"Yes, they did", Trixie replied.

"I'll have to think about it", Mrs Tang said. "I'll call you back in a moment."

"Um, OK. Thanks, Mother", Trixie said, as her mom hung up.

"So? What did she say?" Phineas asked.

"She'll think about it", Trixie replies. "Concerning the subject, that probably means 'no', but I can only know for sure when she calls back."

Immediately after, Trixie's phone buzzed.

"AKA, right now", Trixie added. "'Scuse me."

Trixie took the call. "Hello? … Huh? Really? … Thank you, Mother! Thank you- … Oh, OK. … Oh, wow, really? … Tell Daddy I said good luck, then. … Bye, Mother."

Trixie ended her call.

"Mother actually gave me permission", Trixie said with an elated expression. "It turns out my parents and the bodyguard have to help the fire department get two guys off a tall building. According to the fireman, it was a tall man in green and a chubby one in a tracksuit."

"Those sound familiar", Isabella noted.

"I'm not exactly sure why it mattered so much, but they did say they had to go right now", Trixie continued. Maybe they liked your talents enough?"

"It sounds like a copout to me, honestly", Buford said. He turned to the other Dimmsdale kids and asked: "Hey, how'd your chitchats with your parents go?"

"Mom allowed me to eat you you guys", Veronica said.

"My parents too", Timmy said. "Like I said, they'd have one less mouth to feed then."

"Pops was fine with it as well", Chester said.

"And so were my mom and dad", AJ said.

"And mine", Chloe added.

"Well, that's convenient", Candace said. "They were all just fine with it."

"That's great", Phineas said. "We should tell Mom and Dad this."

Ferb showed a thumbs-up and went in the house.

"Mom's one of the best cooks in the world", Phineas told his Dimmsdalian friends. "I assure you that you're gonna like it!"

* * *

6:00 PM, everyone's sitting at the dining table when Linda was setting up several pots and pans on it.

"Tonight, we're eating goulash", she said, as she served the kids and her husband the Hungarian stew. "Tell me what you think of it."

After taking a spoonful, Timmy said: "This is delicious! Better than Mom's stew."

"I like it too", Trixie said. "You could give one of our finest cooks a run for their money."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less", Chester said. "Pops doesn't have the money for something other than pre-made stuff."

All kids wholeheartedly agreed that Phineas and Ferb's mom's dish was well done.

"Ah, yes, my darling, this dinner's fine as always", Lawrence said.

"Yeah, like I said, Mom's one of the best cooks in the world", Phineas beamed.

"Please, you're making me blush", Linda said.

"It's true, though", Ferb said.

* * *

After finishing the goulash, and the dessert that followed, the kids were discussing among themselves.

"I think we should hang out more often", Phineas said. "I've had quite the fun today."

"Yeah, totally", Timmy said. "Can't wait to find out what we're gonna do tomorrow."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the day after that", Lawrence intervened. "I think that tomorrow, we'll be out of town for the moment."

"Oh, that's right, Dad", Phineas said. "You said something about Echo Creek, right?"

"That's right, your dad wants to find antiques in a nearby town", Linda said.

"Umm, yeah, sorry about that, Timmy", Phineas said.

"Nah, it's okay, it's just tomorrow", Timmy said. "You guys are still around for the rest of the week!"

* * *

Soon enough, it was time to say goodbye to everyone. As Phineas and Ferb waved Timmy, Chloe, Chester and AJ goodbye, Candace and Isabella quickly went over to Trixie and Veronica.

"Hey umm, hopefully you didn't find our place to be too… low-class, or something", Candace asked.

"Nah, your place is cool", Trixie said. "And I genuinely liked your mom's goulash!"

"It's just a house we rented, though", Candace said.

"So?" Trixie and Veronica said.

"Look, it's fine here", Trixie said. "We've had a good time. The only thing you have to worry about is my mom's opinion."

"Alrighty then", Isabella said. "You two have a safe trip home!"

"And you two have a nice time tomorrow", Veronica replied.

"Wait, one more thing", Candace said.

"What", Trixie asked.

"Chatroom tonight?"

"Chatroom tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter today, so to compensate, let me make something clear.
> 
> So, Phineas and Ferb will go to Echo Creek, one of the main locations of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. I guess some of you are excited to see that crossover happening. Unfortunately, however, that's probably not going to happen anytime soon. I mean, I want to, but in the SvtFOE lore, summer has started at the end of Season 2, and so far, there's too little we know about what'll happen next.
> 
> Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale takes place near the end of Summer: most of Phineas and Ferb's adventures have already happened at this point. With Star, so far the only thing hat happened during the Summer is Battle for Mewni, with the rest of Season 3 taking place in the rest of the summer vacation, possibly not even on Earth. And we won't find out until November!
> 
> I don't really want to risk to write something that goes completely against what will really happen in the future. With Phineas and Ferb, the show's technically over already, which makes it easier to write things about and still make it fit in the canon somehow. The canon in Fairly OddParents is already as much of a mess as is, so that's also easier to write in general. Neither of the two shows are story-driven, either. Each episode is its own story. Star, though is VERY story-driven, with multiple arcs.
> 
> So yeah, sorry to disappoint you SvtFOE fans.
> 
> In other news, I have only one chapter planned for this story, and then it's finally complete! See you guys then!


	20. Chat Session: Day 2

9:03.

 **TellMeImPretty** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **PnFBuster117** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **FiresideIsabella46231** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **VeronicaSuperstar** has entered **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **PnFBuster117:** man oh man, what a day

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Yeah, even for P+F standards, it had been a crazy day

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** I had been worried for a while.

 **PnFBuster117:** No but then _me_

 **PnFBuster117:** I was even more worried than anyone else.

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Yeah but now everythings alright

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Phin and Ferb are safe now

 **TellMeImPretty:** And just in time too

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** For you guys to try out that TeleComicPorter Phineas and Ferb made

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** 'only slightly enjoyed it', my butt

 **PnFBuster117:** Yeah, more like 'enjoyed the HECK outta it'!

 **PnFBuster117:** you really liked playing a comic book superhero, don't you

 **TellMeImPretty:** oh, can it!

 **PnFBuster117:** come on, you know it's truuuuuuue

 **TellMeImPretty:** yes

 **TellMeImPretty:** that's why you need to can it.

 **PnFBuster117:** ugh fine

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** You two know that Candace and I won't be in town tomorrow

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Any idea how to spend the day?

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** There's one I had

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** tomorrow, a super-exclusive lounge bar opens in town

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** they seem to serve nuts foremost

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** what's the name?

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** 'The Nutty Chipmunk'

 **PnFBuster117:** doesn't sound like anything exclusive to me

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** well, it is

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Only populars are allowed to enter without a VIP pass

 **PnFBuster117:** well, if all I need is a VIP pass…

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** yeah no. Those are extremely expensive.

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Anyway, I'd like to go there with Trixie

 **TellMeImPretty:** Sounds interesting, I'm in

 **TellMeImPretty:** meanwhile, Mother had noticed something strange when she returned home, and I found it bizarre too.

 **TellMeImPretty:** some random house appeared at the end of my street right out of nowhere

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** You saw that too?!

 **TellMeImPretty:** well duh

 **TellMeImPretty:** there used to be an empty yard there, of course it would be noticed

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Sounds mysterious indeed

 **PnFBuster117:** Like some kind of magic by the mysterious force

 **TellMeImPretty:** the what now

 **PnFBuster117:** I'll tell you later

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** anyway, it seems like you got some stuff to do while we're away in Echo Creek

 **TellMeImPretty:** yup

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Like, definitely

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** It's getting kinda late now

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** another chat tomorrow?

 **TellMeImPretty:** sure

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** of course!

 **PnFBuster117:** mh-hm

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** You two have fun in Echo Creek!

 **TellMeImPretty:** Yeah, same.

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Thanks!

 **PnFBuster117:** thanks

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** and you have fun too!

 **TellMeImPretty:** thank you

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** yeah, thanks!

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Alright, see ya later!

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** Bye!

 **PnFBuster117:** bye

 **TellMeImPretty:** see ya!

 **VeronicaSuperstar** logged off.

 **FiresideIsabella46231** logged off.

 **PnFBuster117** logged off.

 **TellMeImPretty** logged off.

* * *

Trixie shut off her computer and went to bed. Tomorrow, Candace and friends won't be around in Dimmsdale for the day, so it would be just Veronica and her. There's that lounge bar opening tomorrow, so perhaps they could go there.

Plus, there's that new house at the end of her street that seemed to appear out of nowhere. How did that get here at all? That's also worth checking out.

But now it's time to sleep and have some sweet dreams.

…Although, now Trixie was reminded of that weird dream she had earlier. It made her oversleep, but it wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact. It was also, though, strange and embarrassing.

Because it involved _him_ , for some reason.

Trixie had a recurring dream that involved him as well, but this one was totally different. While in her recurring dream, the two were both in danger, but this one seemed more like a romantic date.

Trixie shook her head. Nah, this was just a single dream. It's not like she would dream up something similar tonight, too.

She closed her eyes and began entering her sleep.

* * *

"Aaaaand send", Heinz said, as he clicked on the 'send' button from his email client on his laptop. He had just written an email to Charlene that he and Vanessa will stay for a while in Dimmsdale, detailing everything about his new house. "Hey, Vanessa, how's the house going?"

"Pretty well, Dad", Vanessa said. "I made several wishes to perk up the house, and Norm's done his job so well that I wished a jacuzzi for him, as well." She gestured towards the genie in question, relaxing in a luxurious jacuzzi. Norm the man robot was also there. "Our Norm wanted to relax in a jacuzzi too, so I wished he was waterproofed."

"I also wished for deeds, certificates and other important documents, to make our stay as legitimate as possible", she continued. "I don't want us to get arrested just because we made a wish."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Vanessa, thanks", Doofenshmirtz said.

"Hey, you two, I've been thinking", Norm the genie intervened, "what you guys are doing with me isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Doof and Vanessa went towards the genie. "What do you mean, Norm?" Vanessa asked.

"I mean, yeah, you found a loophole to make an infinite amount of wishes, but in return, I get a bit more freedom instead of living in this stuffy, smoof-filled lava lamp. So I thought 'you know, what if you one time forgot to wish for three more wishes? It means that I'd lose the little freedom I have and get sucked back in that murky lamp'. So, I'll let you make as many wishes as you like, if you wish for it at least. Whaddya say?"

"Sounds promising", Vanessa said.

"Well, I'm sold", Heinz said. "But you gotta promise to not find any loopholes yourself just to trick us again."

"No promises about that", Norm said.

"It doesn't matter, though", Vanessa said. "With infinite wishes, we can revert the wish and try again just fine."

"Eh, I suppose", Doofenshmirtz pondered.

"Alright, then it's settled", Vanessa said. "I wish for an infinite amount of wishes."

Norm the genie snapped his fingers. "Guys, this might be just the beginning of an odd, odd friendship."

"And I hope it remains a friendship", Vanessa said.

"AND I ALSO EXIST", Norm the robot said.

"That… that was completely pointless", Doof said. "And now you ruined the mood. Nice going, Norm. The-the robot, I mean. Not the genie."


End file.
